You Get Me Through
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: AU in which Teddy remains more caught up on Ian than he thought he would be. He's lost in his own head and things start getting confusing when he can't seem to let go. Teddy/Ian.
1. Prologue

You Get Me Through

By: KellyCRocker59

Prologue: Breakable

Well, it's been a while since I've written anything, but this is my new project! I've actually finished the entire thing, so no need to worry about it not being completed. If you're familiar with my Sean/Holden work from Valentine's Day, I suppose this is sort of in the same vein. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy taking this journey with me!

* * *

He put on a good show. His whole life really, could be argued as being nothing but a show. On the court, in front of his dad and on behalf of him, to the point where Teddy stopped trying to figure out where he ended and this creation of his began. He had created a world of his own where he could exist comfortably. But it wasn't until that one night when he had realized that it was all an illusion. He wasn't who he had thought he was.

Ian was like a voice in his head, leading him through the darkness. He had stumbled a lot, and he'd pushed him away at every turn. He didn't want this for himself. He couldn't want it, because what would it mean? No friends, a dad who hated him, and a whole lot of self-loathing. What kind of life was that? So he was going to push it away and he was going to fight it until he could look a girl in the eyes and feel what he felt when he looked at Ian.

But he couldn't. He would never be able to love a girl, not the way she should be loved. So there was the turning point, the fork in the road, and the breath before the dive. When he kissed Ian in that shack, he felt like he'd never seen color before. Ian's hand fisted in his shirt, his eyes studying Teddy's, wanting answers that Teddy was finally able to give.

And so they carried on and Teddy was happy, but he knew it wasn't enough for Ian. Being together in secret wasn't something anyone should be forced to do, and Teddy was surprised Ian was sticking around. He certainly deserved better. And as they stayed up late making out and then talking for hours, he knew that he couldn't keep things like this. He felt like there was this beast caged in his chest, tearing away at him, and he had to let it out. The blackmail just catalyzed what he was gradually working up the nerve to do.

Which brought them to that night on the beach. Silver's endless kind words, his friends and their questioning but ultimately accepting looks, holding Ian's hand for the first time in public. It was all so surreal, and sitting there with Ian as he joked with his friends made his heart hammer in his chest, because there's no way this could be real. There was no way he could be this happy.

And hours later, he realized he couldn't. Finding out that Ian was behind it all, that the one person he had trusted more than anyone had manipulated him to come out; it broke him. Leaving Ian there on that driveway, Teddy put on a brave face, but the moment he got home, he fell to pieces. He wouldn't eat anything all weekend, wouldn't go to school on Monday and would proceed to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling.

What was he supposed to do now? Ian had shattered him into a million pieces. He should talk to Silver. Really, she would know what to do, because she always knew what to do with his life. But he had never felt this broken before. He had never felt like he was living a lie within a lie, trapped in the truth now with no one to hold onto. No one could understand like Ian.

It took all of his strength, but finally Teddy managed to get out of bed at ten in the morning on Tuesday, get dressed, and make his way to school for his afternoon classes. He would take a day at a time, but right now it was just a lot of tape keeping him from breaking back into shattered glass on the floor.


	2. Starting Now

You Get Me Through

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter One: Starting Now

Teddy got more than a few glances in the hallway. Ogling at times, and if he wasn't struggling to move one foot in front of the other, he might have stopped to punch one of those teenagers, thinking they had him all figured out. He wasn't the tennis star anymore; he was the gay kid. He had jumped from one label to another.

"Teddy!"

He turned to see Silver just as she looped an arm through his and gave him a smile that he couldn't help but replicate to slight effect. Her smile faded as she held his gaze, and he maneuvered them into a walk, not wanting to linger too long in the crowded lanes of the hall.

"What's wrong? I mean, yeah, there's some idiots that are going to look, but it's no big deal. You're used to stares anyway."

A jab in the side felt like a spear.

"It's not that." He said, clearing his throat when his voice hitched. He led her toward his locker, opening it as he spoke. "That night when I told everyone? I broke up with Ian. Turns out he was blackmailing me anonymously to come out."

Silver just stood there, like he knew she would. What was she supposed to say? He chanced a look at her as he grabbed his Chemistry book, and her eyes were trained to the floor. Her shoulders jumped when he closed his locker, and their eyes met again. He tried for a brave face, but it was shredded by her sympathy.

"You sure you don't want to leave?" She asked, and he took comfort in the concern. He shook his head, and she nodded, grabbing his arm now and escorting him to Chemistry.

XxX

He hadn't really thought out how Chemistry was the one class he had with Ian. Leaving Silver at the door, he stopped just inside the class, seeing Ian sitting on the second row tapping his pencil on the desk and looking over notes. They had a test today, one that he hadn't studied for at all over the weekend. He resented the way Ian looked put together, like that weekend was a drop in the bucket. Twenty-seven missed calls from him over the past three days said otherwise, but Teddy still wished he looked more a mess.

Teddy walked down the aisle and took his seat on the third row, diagonal from Ian. The boy turned to look at him, but Teddy averted his eyes. He didn't want to see him. He didn't want emotions coming out from under the wraps he'd managed to tie them down with.

He didn't even finish the test. Science was never his best subject anyway, but all he wanted to do was write 'I hate Ian' all over his paper, and he wanted to hit himself for briefly wanting to mark it out and draw 'I heart Ian', because hell if he still felt that way for him. He had no right to, not after how he'd been screwed over. He owed more to himself, and that's why he kept walking when Ian called to him in the hallway after class.

XxX

The rest of the day wasn't as difficult as Chemistry. Basically it was a couple of hours of staring blankly at the teacher and the blackboard while his thoughts ran rampant. He couldn't even remember what he had been thinking after class ended, only that it was dark and he wanted to pull himself out of it, but he just didn't see that happening in the near future.

As he walked to his car, he felt his breath rush from his lungs. There was Ian, standing with his head bowed to the sun and his back a little bent. He was rubbing his hands together, a nervous habit.

"Can you move out of my way?"

Ian looked up, and he started to step away, but then held his ground. Teddy didn't move, ten feet away.

"Can we please just talk, Teddy?" He asked, his voice frail. It wasn't like him.

"I can't imagine what you could have to say that would change anything." Teddy replied, crossing his arms like it would keep Ian from seeing how vulnerable he felt.

"Teddy, I know what I did was wrong and I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I just can't end things knowing that you hate me."

"You don't get that luxury." Teddy replied. "Now move, before I punch you. I did it before, I'll do it again."

Ian shrugged. "Go ahead. It's not like I've really got anything else to lose."

"You're going to Berkeley in the fall. I doubt you want to lose your scholarship because you got in a fight in the school parking lot. Now move."

Ian sighed and stepped forward. Teddy didn't move, even as Ian closed the distance between them until he was just two feet away. Teddy could see into his eyes, a thousand panels of emotions refracting and bending inside of him. It was like looking into his own heart.

"I just want you to know that I still care about you, and I hate myself more than you ever could. So don't worry about me being happy, because I can't live with what I became because I wanted to be with you."

Ian turned and crossed the lot to his own car, leaving Teddy there, planted in his tracks. He watched Ian go, unsure of what to do.

XxX

He decided to pour his entire being into getting back to where he was with tennis. He hadn't interacted with Ian since that day in the parking lot, and Chemistry amounted to as little acknowledgment from either side as possible. He did notice that Ian took his lunch to go now, but it tugged at something in his head more than anything in his heart.

His friends were all more amazing than he could have ever hoped. The girls were cool about it, but it was guys that really surprised him. None of them acted like anything was different. Things were kind of weird for a little while, but it was bound to happen. They were making an effort, and that's what mattered. After a couple of weeks, it was just something that was part of him, and no one in the group thought one way or the other about it.

The problem was that even though he felt like everything was going so much better than he could have ever hoped, there was a hole. It was small; it had been pretty big at one point, but he'd managed to shrink it to a manageable size. The problem was that he didn't know if he was going to be able to close it up, and every time he walked into Chemistry it throbbed a little.

But it was just a little tear. Considering he had been all tape and shattered pieces two weeks before, he could deal with this. He'd come a long way. He was in as good of shape as he had ever been, and he had great friends that really cared about him. Plus a bright future; he couldn't forget that. Teddy Montgomery was going to be fine.

XxX

"So, have you met any boys at the tennis court lately?" Silver asked as she flipped through a magazine. He had decided to spend the night, too lethargic from an especially rough training session to go out on the Saturday evening.

"Nope. Never do." He replied, lying on his back beside her on the bed.

"Do you _want_ to meet any boys?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Not really. Not yet."

She flipped a few more pages before he got a response.

"Well then that's fine too. As long as it's for the right reasons."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking over at her. She just continued through the magazine.

"Well, as long as you're staying single before you're happy single, and not because you're still hung up on Ian."

"It's been three weeks, Silver. I'm not Naomi; I don't bounce back that fast."

"I know. I'm not saying you should be over him quite yet. But…you never talk about it, Teddy." She closed the magazine and looked at him. Something he betrayed in his expression made her sigh, and she smoothed his hair before rolling over onto her back beside him. They watched the ceiling fan spin overheard.

"You haven't really smiled since the breakup." She began. "I mean, yeah, you've _seemed_ happy, and there might be little flashes of the old you, but it doesn't reach your eyes. You're always going back to that sort of vacant gaze before long, and no one else sees it, but I know you. You don't deserve to be this unhappy."

"But I am. I don't know what it is. I mean, we had only been together for a little while. It's not like I was…"

"In love?" She finished.

"Yeah. No way."

"Well, he was your first boyfriend. I mean, that counts for something. I know that your first doesn't always mean your last, but I think there's something in you that you left with Ian."

"Yeah, probably." He grumbled. He didn't like talking about Ian, but he knew he needed to. If it had to be with someone, at least it was Silver.

"I think you need to figure out if you can piece that back together, or if that's permanent."

"What's the difference?"

She rolled onto her side, looking down at him. "Well, if it's something you can fix, then you give it time and you move on. But if it's permanent, that means there's something unfinished with Ian."

"You want me to take him back?" Teddy questioned, sitting up.

She laid back down. "Yeah. I mean, I know what he did was awful and I know that he should have to earn your trust again and that it wouldn't be the same for a while, but I think that if you realize it's something serious enough to leave a part of you with him, then you shouldn't run away from him because he made a mistake that he's willing to pay for."

He bit his lip.

"I'm getting tired, so I think I'm gonna go to sleep. You taking the couch?"

He nodded, lost in his head. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Instead of thinking so much, just let your heart take over and see where that leads you. Just a suggestion."

XxX

By the time Monday came around again, Teddy had done exactly what Silver had told him not to: he sat in his house and thought. It seemed like that was all he could do anymore. He'd gotten a couple texts from the guys asking if he wanted to hang out Saturday and Sunday, but he replied with simple excuses, to the point where he wasn't even trying to make it seem like he was busy.

"Dude, you gotta get out of your own head." Dixon commented as they walked to History together. A pat on the back jarred Teddy from his contemplation.

"What?"

"Man, are you for real?" Dixon asked. When Teddy didn't reply, he just shook his head with a sigh and they entered class.

At lunch the reception was similar.

"What did you even do all weekend, Ted? I texted you not once but twice about going surfing, and you replied with some stupid sentence. I mean, let's be real; it used to take a hell of a lot to dissuade you from leaving your house." Liam said as Teddy stabbed into his salad.

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know, I'm kind of just taking some time to think."

"I thought you did all that thinking months ago?" Navid replied.

Teddy looked up and found three sets of expecting eyes on him. He really should be more grateful for them.

"I don't know, I talked to Silver and I've just been thinking about it."

"What, you think you're straight now?" Dixon questioned.

Teddy snorted. "No. Trust me, that ship sailed."

"Then…" Navid began, and when Teddy looked at him, he gestured wide with his hands. "Continue!"

Teddy sighed, setting down his fork and putting his face in his hands.

"She said that I should think about taking Ian back."

"Seriously?"

"C'mon bro, that's not…"

"And…?"

Dixon and Liam turned to Navid, who'd issued the last question. They seemed as incredulous as Teddy had felt when Silver had said it, but Navid was just waiting on him to speak.

"I don't know. I'd never thought about actually getting back with him. I just sort of figured that after what happened, it was over for good."

"But you miss him." Navid replied.

Teddy nodded, putting his head on the table.

"Well, I've gotten back with girls for worse, now that I think about it." Liam replied, seeming to get absorbed in his own head at the idea.

"I mean, if you really want him back, then I mean that's your prerogative, dude." Dixon offered.

"Yeah, we'll support you either way." Navid reinforced.

Teddy offered a smile, but he knew they didn't buy it. "Thanks guys. I guess I just need to think about it more."

"I'm calling bullshit on that. It isn't doing you any good to be stuck up in your house all day. This week, we're doing something every night. It's time for some male bonding." Liam said.

Dixon and Navid nodded, and Teddy laughed, picking up his fork with a shake of his head.

"Whatever you guys say."

XxX

It turned out that Liam was right. There were times over the week when Ian would flash to his mind, but for most of it, Teddy was content to have fun with his friends. Surfing, parties, just hanging out; it was like before Ian had ever happened. And it seemed to give him some perspective as well. He realized he had trapped himself in his own thoughts. It was his senior year, and he'd be damned if he wasted it thinking about some boy like he was a thirteen year-old girl.

It wasn't until Friday night, sitting on the pier and sharing a bottle of alcohol between them, that pieces started to come together.

"You know, I called him a faggot. You guys remember that?"

"Total douche move, dude." Dixon replied, already a little gone.

"Yeah. I mean, that's pretty bad, isn't it? I mean, not as bad as blackmail, but still…"

"Are you just trying to make up excuses right now?" Navid asked, snatching the bottle from him and taking a long swig.

Teddy shrugged, feeling only a bit foggy. "Maybe. I don't know, you guys know how it is with chicks. How do you guys deal with this sort of thing?"

"Honestly, man, I don't think any of us have been in as serious of a relationship as you were with Ian. I mean, it didn't last a long time, but there were some major milestones there. I sort of had that with Naomi, but I don't know; I don't think it's quite the same." Liam said.

"So what, you guys are just gonna leave me to deal with this on my own?" Teddy asked.

"You should find someone else. Just to try it, you know? See if you feel the same thing with them as you did with Ian. I mean, he was your first boyfriend and all." Navid replied.

Teddy nodded, taking the bottle and basking in the warmth of it down his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and passed the bottle to Liam, despite Dixon's complaints. "Yeah. Problem is, where do I find a gay dude in this city?"

"We're living on the freaking coast. I don't think you'll have any issues." Dixon replied.

Teddy sighed and reached for the bottle, but it was empty. He leaned back on his hands, looking out at the ocean. The four of them sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Liam stumbled onto his feet.

"Let's walk the beach. I gotta get my bearings before we walk back to anybody's house."

XxX

Normally Teddy was semi-lazy Saturday mornings, but instead he hit the tennis courts, nailing every ball to the backboard. It was like old times again, and he was feeling better than expected, considering he'd drank more than planned when they'd gotten back to Navid's house.

"You want anyone to practice with?"

He turned to find a girl about his age, bright smile lighting up her tan complexion, light brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail. He shrugged, offering a smile in return.

"Yeah, why not?"

They spent the afternoon playing several games. She was good, much better than Teddy had anticipated. He was grateful for the competition; the more he had to work, the less he had to think about anything else. They took a break for water and he toweled off as she took a swig from her water bottle.

"You know, I don't think I ever got your name." She said.

"Teddy." He replied.

"Well, nice to meet you, Teddy." She said, outstretching her free hand. He shook it with a slight grin. "I'm Sophia."

"Sophia; I like that. Nice to meet you too." He replied.

Her bright smile was there again, and he pulled his hand away just a beat longer than would give a safe impression. He liked her, but he really didn't want her to get any ideas.

"Are you still in high school?" She asked, seeming to think nothing of it.

"Yeah, my senior year."

She nodded. "I graduated last year. I'm getting ready to head out of state, actually. I got offered a full ride for tennis at a university in Tennessee."

"Tennessee is big on tennis?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, I'll take what I can get."

He nodded. He was certainly relying on tennis for college. His grades were decent, but nothing outstanding. Tennis was what took him over the top. After his injury at the beginning of the year, he needed to be the god of the courts that he had been.

"You have any ideas about where you're going to go?" She asked.

"I'll probably stay in state. I mean, tennis is my real passion anyway."

She nodded. "I understand. I know I couldn't give it up. It sucks, because the further you get into it, the less it becomes about the passion, though. It starts being about money. That's why I think I'm sticking with playing in college. It's deeper than I'd like, but I still don't feel too much pressure."

"I've had the pressure from the beginning. My dad's been pushing me from day one, so at this point, I'm ready to go pro."

She nodded, and he relished the lack of sympathy. "I get that. My parents are more disappointed that I'm not getting into an Ivy League university. I'm just not that into being a doctor or lawyer, or just school, really. I don't mind it, but I've never just wanted to learn."

"Oh, I know. I mean, put me on a tennis court and I can give you everything, but something about academics just leave me sort of…empty, I guess."

She nodded. "Yeah. I have a friend that's really into reading, and I appreciate that about her, but every time she reads instead of going out with me on Friday night, I'm like 'why?'"

Teddy laughed at her curled lip, and she broke out in a smile. "I'm totally the same way! I mean, all my friends are pretty much like me, but there's sometimes when they'll just be super into something and I just don't get what's so awesome about it."

The conversation went on from there, before they finally went back to their game. After wrapping up their match, they walked back to the parking lot, and she stopped him.

"Hey, I figured I could give you my number. You know, in case you want a rematch."

He nodded and reached into his duffle bag for his phone, handing it to her. She took it and dialed up her number. She handed his back and pulled out her own, saving his number from the message she'd sent herself.

"That was nice, Teddy. I'll talk to you soon."

"You too." He replied genuinely before heading over to his car.

XxX

He got a text from Sophia that night.

_You up for a non-tennis related activity?_

_ What do you have in mind?_ He replied.

A few seconds, and her answer came.

_Some friends of mine are having a party on the beach. I thought I might introduce a new friend to them._

He sighed, leaning back at his desk. He really didn't have any other plans, and his dad was going to actually be home that night, so he sort of wanted to be anywhere but at his house.

_Sure._

She texted him the location and he pulled out a nice plaid shirt and jeans. It was about time he started making new friends.


	3. Only If For a Night

You Get Me Through

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Two: Only If For a Night

Arriving to the party, Teddy realized just how out of his element he was compared to the past several months. Teenagers everywhere, cups in hand, drinking and talking and laughing. It made him feel bare without any of his friends there with him.

"Hey, Teddy!" Sophia came hurrying over with a cup in hand and wearing a smile that fit her well. Her jean shorts just covered enough to be shorts, and a few golden necklaces covered her white blouse, brunette curls falling over her shoulders.

"Hey; pretty big party you've got going." He replied, offering a smile, but knowing it wasn't full. Oh, we were back to that now.

She nodded, seeming unaware of it. "You want me to take you to go get a drink? I can introduce you to some of my friends."

He nodded, walking across the beach with her to where there were several guys passing out alcohol. She snatched him a cup with ease, turning and handing it to him. He took it just as she grabbed his arm. "Come on; my friends are over by the fire."

She led him once more across the beach, closer to the shore, where there were several circles of people conversing. The one she stopped at was two guys and two girls, seeming to be entertaining lighthearted conversation. Teddy put on his best smile as Sophia interrupted them.

"Guys, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Teddy. He's really into tennis like me. I played him today when I went to practice."

He earned nods. A slim blond girl offered a wave, bright hazel eyes holding his in genuine commodore. "I'm Lisa. Nice to meet you."

He nodded and offered a sort of half wave. Then the boy beside her, shorter than him but more buff, offered a hand. "Nick. Nice to meet you, man."

He shook the hand. The girl beside him was Kylie, but she seemed more introverted. The other guy, however, gave him a once over before offering his hand with a smile. "Hey. I'm Travis."

Teddy nodded and shook his hand. Travis was cute; a bit shorter than Teddy, and about as built. He was maybe a bit slimmer, but not thin, red and white plaid shirt hugging him well, dark jeans hanging from his hips in a confident way. His cloudy eyes offset his dark brown, nearly black hair that was gelled to perfect messiness. Teddy couldn't tell if he was cocky or just extrovertly kind.

"You wanna hang with us, Teddy? Pretty sure Sophia's gonna run off to search for Hilary now that she's got you acclimated." Lisa offered.

Teddy turned to Sophia in question, but she was huffing at Lisa. "She hasn't even shown up yet."

"Oh really? I saw her over at the drinks a few seconds ago. Right after you left." Nick replied, motioning with his cup. Sophia spun around, and the four friends laughed. Teddy scratched his forearm, eyeing the group. Travis glanced at him and smirked, twisting Teddy's stomach. Sophia turned back around with a pout.

"I hate you all. Except you, Teddy. Unless you're throwing your chips in with these jerks."

"I don't even know what's happening right now." He replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Sophia's just sort of love struck, that's all." Travis explained.

"I'm _not_ a lesbian. She's just a really cool person, and for some reason she doesn't ever want to show up to any parties I invite her to."

"You think maybe she just isn't into parties?" Lisa asked.

"But everyone I've ever invited shows up at least _once_. I mean, I want to be friends with her, but how can I if our ideologies just don't line up?"

Travis snorted. "Yeah, I don't think your using that word right. Just don't expect us to withhold the 'I told you so' when we catch you two locking lips in her car."

"Just because you're into dudes doesn't mean I have to balance you out and be into girls. I've had plenty of boyfriends." Sophia replied, huffing again and walking across the beach.

"She's just messing around. It's kind of a running joke we have with her. Sophia isn't used to people not liking her, and so this Hilary girl who she apparently met at a record store is getting her all in a tizzy." Lisa explained to him.

Teddy nodded, smiling. But his real thoughts were on Travis, who looked away just as he turned to eye him.

XxX

Several drinks into the night, and Teddy found himself enjoying the company. Lisa was a college student transferring to Brown in the fall. She had a dry sense of humor and masked her goodwill in back handed compliments. Nick worked at a fitness center with no plans of moving anywhere but to the assistant manager position soon. Any excess testosterone was offset by his jubilant attitude. Kylie opened up after a few more drinks, and Teddy eventually found out she was an incredibly wealthy high school student who had been accepted to Yale for the fall semester. She was all giggles, but that was probably due to the intoxication.

And then there was Travis. He was a med student at the local college and was planning on interning for one of the best doctors on the coast for the next year. He was charismatic but didn't aim to be the center of attention. Teddy found himself attracted to him, but he wasn't sure if it was because he had been drinking or just because he knew he was gay, or both or neither.

"So Teddy, you wanna tap that?" Nick asked.

"What?" Teddy asked, draining his fourth cup.

"Our girl Sophia. You into her? We gotta know. You know, just in case."

Teddy shook his head. "I don't _do_ girls."

"Oh, really? We have a class-A queer here?" Lisa asked.

Teddy blushed, and Lisa gave his shoulder a slight push. "I'm just messing with you. It's no big deal to us. I mean, look at Travis here."

"Yeah, and I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year. I might as well turn in my membership card now." He said dryly, taking a swig from his cup.

"It's your own fault, man. You get so wrapped up in med school all the time, you need to take more time off and go out and get yourself some ass." Nick advised. Teddy rocked on his feet, feeling a bit out of place.

"I don't need a guy right now. I have my future career to worry about. Once that's figured out, then I'll get the rest of it worked out."

Teddy eyed Travis, and he looked serious, swirling his cup before downing the rest of the alcohol. Had he drank as much as Teddy had?

"You guys should kiss!" Kylie blurted out, giggling.

Teddy's eyes got wide, but Lisa was smiling and Nick was grinning like he had just discovered a great practical joke. He looked over at Travis, who just had a sneer. "You girls would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, come on! You know Kylie's into that sort of thing. Soon, we won't be able to just hang out like this anymore. You practically owe it to Kylie and I." Lisa explained.

Travis sighed and looked at Teddy. He really didn't want to be in this situation, but something in Travis's eyes made Teddy want to grab his hand and take him back to his house.

"You mind?"

Teddy cleared his throat. His clothes suddenly felt too tight, and he tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"Come on Teddy, please?" Kylie asked, barely controlling another giggle.

He sighed and let his cup fall to the ground.

"Is there a time frame on this-" Travis began, but Teddy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, closing his eyes and allowing the heat that had been boiling underneath his skin to rupture his inhibitions. If he was going to do this, might as well make it count.

Travis's hand came up to his cheek and he opened his mouth, letting Teddy in. He took the opportunity and relished the feeling of another's man's mouth as the heat tore through him.

Teddy pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to see the stunned expression on Travis's face. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned, feeling braver than he had in a long time. Travis licked his bottom lip, and Teddy was taken by it, barely hearing the clapping from Lisa and Kylie.

The conversation continued, but Teddy was pretty bored with it. His skin crawled now, wanting to be touched by Travis. He wanted to feel him again, more than just his lips. Travis fidgeted on his feet every few minutes, though the other three didn't seem to notice. Finally, they caught a break when some guy across the beach cranked up a boom box really loud and everyone ran into a tight group to dance.

Teddy looked over at Travis as Lisa and Kylie went running to join. The other man's eyes were heated, and he licked his lips again. Remembering their company, he looked over at Nick, who nodded in a knowing way. Teddy returned the nod in gratitude and walked across the beach, not needing to look to know Travis was following him.

Once they were far enough away from the crowd, he turned and Travis nearly tackled him into a kiss. It was messy and sloppy and perfect for their current condition.

"You're such a good kisser." Travis mumbled, and Teddy ran a hand through his gelled hair, soft underneath the product. He pulled away and grabbed Travis's hand, leading them to the pier. Gravity felt a thousand times greater now, as opposed to when he had walked onto the beach.

Teddy pulled Travis under the pier, out of the sight of anyone, and kissed him hard. Travis returned it, but didn't seem satisfied. He pulled away, and even in the shroud of the pier, Teddy felt that same intensity radiating off of him. He was feeding off of it, merging it with his.

Travis dropped to his knees and Teddy threaded his fingers through his hair, allowing himself to be immersed beneath waves of pleasure.

XxX

Shimmering sunlight roused Teddy from deep slumber the next morning. He rolled over in his bed and fisted his sheets. There was a throbbing in his head, like it was trapped in a wind turbine. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes before grabbing his phone from his bedside drawer. One o'clock.

He rolled back over and buried his face in his pillow, grappling for memories of the previous night. Coming up short, he sucked in a breath and unlocked his phone, scanning his texts. One from an unknown number.

_Hey, it's Travis. Last night was fun. Hope to talk to you soon._

He sighed and turned onto his back, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts. Oh yeah, blowjob under the pier. That Travis. That was the tipping point; he had no idea where things had gone after that. Apparently not far, since he was in bed alone. He took the relief that ballooned in his chest as a sign that he wasn't ready for another relationship quite yet.

It took him nearly an hour to take a shower and get dressed, twice as long as usual. He stumbled downstairs, relieved by the vacancy of the home. He didn't know where his dad was, but considering it was a Sunday, he was probably out with some friends. Teddy fixed breakfast and sat down on the couch to eat alone.

He decided at four o'clock that he should talk to Silver about the happenings of his Saturday night. Her response was about what he was expecting.

"You should have taken me with you, Teddy." She said, crossing her arms. He sat down on her bed and let his shoulders fall.

"I know."

"You aren't exactly in the most clear state of mind, you know."

"I know."

She sighed, and he looked up as she put a hand on his shoulder. She offered a smile that he returned, and she knelt in front of him, holding his gaze.

"So you don't like this Travis?"

Teddy shrugged. "He was nice. I should, but…I just don't. I was that one night stand guy for a long time. I don't want that anymore."

She nodded. "I understand. You deserve better than that, anyway. But don't beat yourself up about it. It was one night, and you're still dealing with a breakup. You're allowed to make a few bad decisions, especially when you're intoxicated. You could've done a lot worse than that."

He nodded. She patted him on the knees. "You need to get out, but not to some beach party with a bunch of people you don't know. I'll go with you next weekend. How about a gay club?"

"I don't know, Silver; that's not really my scene."

"Not your scene? It's a bunch of hot men dancing and drinking!"

"Yeah, but…I don't know, I'm not much into all that. It's too…"

"Too gay?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, feeling ridiculous. But she nodded in understanding. "I get it. We don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an idea."

"Thanks. You're awesome, you know that?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

He pulled her into a hug, feeling ten pounds lighter not having to carry all of his baggage on his own now.

XxX

As the week passed, Teddy began to think more and more about Silver's proposition. He'd only ever been to a gay bar, and that wasn't the best experience. He remembered the way several of the guys had looked at him like he was a piece of meat. It made him uncomfortable. He had a strong self-esteem, but he didn't like being observed for just his appearance. His tennis skills, sure, but being judged just on what he looked like just turned his stomach.

But at the same time, it was going to be a club with a lot of hot men, just like Silver had said. One can't go wrong there. He looked over at Ian, sitting in front of him in Chemistry, and it made his thoughts jumbled. Every time he thought he was getting better, moving on from this, he looked at the other guy and everything fell to pieces. It was like he was building this fortress around his emotions only to realize it was made of sand and Ian was the tsunami tearing up the shore.

These little steps weren't going to cut it. He needed to just immerse himself in something, and tennis clearly wasn't working any more. He had been out practicing for two hours every day since he'd played Sophia except that awful Sunday. It was Thursday and he needed something else, something that was going to free his mind and get him to feel like he could just start over. Maybe this was what all those gay guys felt like when they listened to Lady Gaga. No wonder she was so appealing to them.

He didn't realize how harshly he was tapping his pencil against his desk until the teacher cleared her throat.

"Mr. Montgomery, would you like to share with the class what's gotten your mind in such a tizzy?"

He looked up and caught Ian's eye. The other boy was unreadable, and he forced his tongue out of knots as he looked at the teacher.

"Sorry, I was just wondering how likely it would be that I could major in astrophysics when I have a C in this class."

He got a round of chuckles, and it didn't pass his observation that Ian smiled. Pride swelled in his chest, and he looked back at the teacher, who looked less than amused, but not necessarily angry.

"Well, Theodore, I suppose paying attention a bit more to my lectures might provide some traction to that goal of yours."

He nodded with purpose, and she returned to her monologue. That was it. He was taking Silver up on her offer.


	4. Don't Let It Break Your Heart

You Get Me Through

Chapter Three: Don't Let It Break Your Heart

"Are you about ready?" Teddy questioned, toying with his sleeve, rolled up to his elbows.

"Yeah, give me just a few more minutes!" Silver called from the bathroom.

"You said that twenty minutes ago. Seriously, Silver, it's a gay club. I don't think you _want_ to get hit on."

She walked out of the bathroom, short hair curled, dressed in a strapless purple dress that stopped mid-thigh, hugging her body perfectly. He smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a lesbian or two trying to get on this. I mean, a compliment is a compliment." She said, gesturing to her dress.

He chuckled. "Let's just get going."

The club they were going to was one of the most popular in the area, partly because it was two stories tall and partly because it was the most lenient club in the area when it came to checking IDs. Sure enough, they got in with no trouble. The bar was filled; sleek furniture organized to the left of it while the entire right half set a few steps down and formed a large dance floor, which was packed with bodies.

"I'm going to go get a drink. You want anything?" Silver asked.

"Just a beer." He replied, and she nodded, heading over.

He stood there beside the dance floor awkwardly, eyeing the people scattered all over the club. There were all types of guys: some his age, some much older, some skinny, some packing major pounds, and others still that looked like they'd jogged to the club from the gym. He shoved his hands in his pockets, averting the eye of a guy who looked to be in his mid-thirties and built like his father.

Silver returned with his beer and a margarita, sipping from the thin straw and standing beside him. "As soon as I finish this, we're getting out there on that dance floor, just so you know."

Teddy felt a tightness spreading across his chest, but he nodded regardless. This was going to be good for him. Surely. Silver finished her drink in about twenty minutes, all the while Teddy was just observing everyone around. No one had approached him yet, and he shouldn't be so glad for it. He forced his subconscious away from Ian immediately.

"Okay, let's go!" Silver said, setting her glass down and grabbing his hand, pulling him down the stairs and to the dance floor. People were slightly accommodating, giving them room. He didn't know the song; it was some pop star singing over a pounding bass that rattled his heart, but he allowed himself to move with it, to just go with whatever he felt.

Silver seemed to know what she was doing, and distanced herself from him a bit, flashing him a smile. He knew what she was doing; trying to get him to look easily available, and he forced himself to be okay with it. He got a few looks, and he held one of them, but then the guy was getting grinded on by someone else, so he let it go.

Slowly but surely, the club began to have its effect. He stopped thinking about anything but the beat of the song. He couldn't stop moving, he made it his purpose to dance and not think. Just as he was beginning to enjoy himself, Silver forced her way toward him. He hadn't even noticed that she had nearly disappeared from his eyesight.

"I'm gonna go get another drink. I'll be back." She explained.

He nodded and she put a hand on his arm before walking past him and disappearing into the crowd. He returned to dancing, but after breaking the flow, he found it a bit more difficult to get into a rhythm. But then his eyes caught another pair across the floor, and he stopped entirely. There was Ian, dressed in a light green and white plaid shirt and jeans that fit him so well. He looked as comfortable in his skin as always, at least until he caught Teddy's eyes.

They stared at each other across the crowd, but then Teddy felt his heart in his throat as a guy about their age, built and tan with perfectly manicured hair, started grinding on Ian. Teddy felt his cheeks flush, and he didn't wait to see Ian's response before he turned and headed up the stairs, off the dance floor. He found Silver standing by the bar, talking to some guy that looked a bit like Liam, but with blonde hair. She spotted Teddy and gave him a smile.

"Hey! This is Todd. I was just ordering a drink, and we got to talking. He's here for his best friend Mallory." The way she said it, Teddy put the pieces together. Todd smiled at him, and it was in the way Teddy was all too familiar with. He offered his hand and Teddy shook it with a smile.

"Hey, dude. I'm Teddy." He replied, smiling platonically. He eyed Silver as Todd returned the sentiment. He couldn't make her leave now, after she'd basically found the needle in the haystack.

"You need a drink?" Silver asked, moving out of his way.

Teddy shook his head. "No, I was just checking up on you to make sure you were okay. I think I'm gonna head upstairs and check that out."

Silver nodded, trying to read him and be sure that all was okay. He forced his most genuine smile and she nodded, satisfied. "Okay. Todd and I will probably just hang out down here."

He nodded and headed across the room, up the broad clear staircase. The second floor was all furniture and a second, smaller bar. The music wasn't nearly as loud; this was far more low-key. He took a seat on a vacant couch, putting his face in his hands. He couldn't escape Ian, no matter where he went. Silver words came back to him, almost haunting him.

Was this how it was supposed to be?

Was he supposed to be with Ian?

What if Ian didn't even feel the same way?

What if he couldn't forgive Ian anyway?

He groaned and massaged his temple. He just needed to take a second. He hadn't been mentally prepared for that. Okay. He had this. He was fine. He was going to get back on that dance floor. He was going to hope Ian was gone, and if he was still there, then he would just ignore him. He had no reason to pay attention to him anyway. First, though, he needed some fresh air. All of the sweat and humidity made the air of the club too heavy, and he needed to just get a gulp of oxygen.

He headed out the back door downstairs into the alley. It was narrow and fenced off for the club, with dumpsters taking up most of the space between the club and the next building. Cigarette butts littered the ground, but there were no smokers. Teddy leaned against the wall, drinking in the air and thankful for the lack of smoke.

However, as he was examining the bricks of towering building in front of him, he heard a strangled grunt. Someone was having sex behind a gay club? He shouldn't be surprised. But then he heard a stifled voice. It sounded like they were saying 'no'. He walked slowly to the dumpsters and peered around them, seeing if there was anyone there.

His stomach twisted in an entirely different way as he saw Ian with that same man. The guy had Ian's hands locked above his head, kissing his neck, but Ian was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Ian?" Teddy questioned, breathless.

"Teddy!" Ian managed out, and Teddy read everything he needed to in his eyes. The guy turned just in time for Teddy to throw his fist across his jaw, sending the guy toppling to the ground. He didn't stand back up, and Ian fell against the wall, panting.

"Ian, are you…are you okay?" Teddy asked, feeling the burning rage in his stomach.

"Yeah, I just…he said he wanted to talk, so I came out here with him and before I even realized what he was doing, I…I guess I need to hit the weights more." He explained, offering a weak smile, but Teddy had pulled those off more than enough, and he caught the way it didn't reach his eyes.

Of course Ian was trying to make light of this. That was just the way he was. It didn't lessen Teddy's urge to get down and pummel the guy until his skull caved in. He must've been radiating his rage, because Ian was there, a hand on his arm.

"I'm okay. It's fine, Teddy." He said gently, and something about it, something about the way Ian said his name made him take a breath and let his shoulders loosen. He looked from the man on the ground, passed out cold, to Ian, who was studying him. Teddy touched the hand on his arm and smiled.

"You're lucky I came out here. Ironically enough, it was to get my mind off of you."

Ian's cheeks tinted pink. "Really? Because I came out here to talk to this guy so I'd stop obsessing over how good you looked."

Teddy laughed, and then he looked at Ian, really looked at him. He felt that sensation pulsing in his veins, the same one he'd had when they kissed in that shack or made out in the staircase. He heard Ian's voice hitch, as he tightened his grip on Ian's hand over his arm. Teddy took the other boy's hand in his.

"You wanna go back to my place?" He asked, hearing the huskiness in his own voice.

Ian nodded, and Teddy led them back into the club. He spotted Silver on a couch, still chatting with Todd. He walked over to her and noticed the way Ian tensed a bit, but he didn't say anything about it. Silver looked up at him, and her eyes immediately lit up at the sight of Ian behind him.

"We're gonna leave. Are you alright here?" He asked.

She nodded, and any reservations he had were diffused by the way she smiled. "Yeah. I'll probably catch a ride with Todd."

He nodded and left, catching Ian's eye and smiling. They left the club and called a cab. He could barely keep his hands off of Ian sitting there, waiting to get back home. His dad wouldn't be home until at least mid-morning, giving him plenty of time alone with Ian. He couldn't think of anything but the way Ian's fingers ran along his leg, his own foot tapping anxiously.

The second the cab dropped them off and he made sure his dad's car wasn't in the driveway, his hands were on Ian. The other boy was familiar in the best way, in a way that he had taken for granted when they were together. He pinned him against the door fame, lips all over Ian's neck as the other boy's hands grabbed at his hair, groaning.

He managed to get the door open before Ian's hands worked his shirt completely open.

"We gotta…get to my room." He breathed, grabbing Ian's hand with a grin that he couldn't help and leading him up the stairs. His head was hot and his chest was so full as he got Ian's shirt off. The backs of his legs hit his mattress, and he fell backwards onto it.

Ian climbed on top of him, unfastening his jeans. "I want you so bad, Teddy. I…"

"You don't have to say it." Teddy said, grabbing the back of Ian's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. They parted, and he pressed their foreheads together. "I don't want you to say something because you feel like you have to."

"I don't think I'd stop loving you even if I had the choice." Ian replied, and it made Teddy's heart hammer in his chest. He rolled them over, Ian's hands finding his hips and pushing his jeans off of them. He kissed down Ian's chest, realizing that this is what he had been trying to stop: this overwhelming, intoxicating entwinement with another human being. He had no right to keep himself from being this happy.

XxX

Teddy forgot what it felt like to wake up beside Ian. It had only been a few times, but he had really missed it, feeling Ian's breath ghosting over his chest. The sun was warm on his face and he rolled over with a yawn, waking the boy beside him. He sat up and looked down at Ian, who was stretching, hair mussed up and eyes foggy. He was impossibly adorable.

Ian sat up as well, leaning against Teddy's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the bare skin.

"So…that was fun. Not exactly what I was expecting, but definitely fun."

Teddy nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, it really was."

They just sort of sat there, and then Teddy got up, finding his boxers on the floor and pulling them on.

"Boo! I like my man naked in the morning!" Ian mocked, tossing a pillow at him. Teddy chuckled and knocked the pillow down.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't appreciate that."

"What wouldn't I appreciate?"

Teddy felt his throat constrict. The voice was on the other side of his door.

"N-Nothing, Dad." He replied, trying to force calmness into his tone.

"Is there someone in there with you?" He asked, and then the doorknob was turning and the door was opening. Teddy was an observer to his own life in that moment, standing there dumbstruck as his dad appeared in the open doorway, joking smile immediately replaced with shock.

Teddy looked over at Ian, who was just sitting in his bed, jaw wired shut and eyes wide. He looked back at his dad and finally managed to get his motor skills to respond to his brain, stepping in between him and Ian.

"Dad, it isn't what…"

"Teddy, you're…you never…" His dad began.

Teddy just stood there, lips moving, but there were no words.

"I had no idea." His dad whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just…I haven't known very long. Well, I guess I have, but I didn't accept it…"

"I'm leaving." His dad interrupted, turning and walking out of the bedroom.

"Dad, wait!" Teddy called, hurrying after him.

"This is too much. I need time to think about this." His dad replied, not turning around as he walked down the stairs.

Teddy didn't want to touch him, didn't want to push things, but he followed him, not wanting this hanging over them. He couldn't have this tearing an even bigger rift in the already gaping hole that was the space between them in their relationship.

"Dad, please." He begged, hating the way he sounded ten years old all over again, asking his dad to play tennis with him when his dad refused over and over again.

"We'll talk about this later, Teddy. I told you I need to clear my head." His replied, still not looking at Teddy as he grabbed his keys from the entryway table and heading out the front door, slamming the door shut behind him.

Teddy stood there, staring the oak that stood between them. He clenched his jaw, feeling his face heat. He hit the door, but there wasn't much heart in it. He couldn't muster the strength. Not when he realized that just when he was put his world back together, another storm had come and swept away the pieces.


	5. Heartlines

You Get Me Through

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Four: Heartlines

* * *

He can't do this. The awkward silences, the saturation of disapproval that hangs in the air every time they're in the same room, the way he's always on the defensive now, in his own home; it's all too much. It's everything he was afraid was going to happen if and when his dad found out. He used to think his dad wasn't around much, but now it felt like he was always there around the corner, waiting just to ignore him.

His dad had come back the night he'd found out and had ignored Teddy. He hadn't brought it up, and was almost relieved at first that they didn't have to talk about it. He was afraid of what his dad would say, afraid that this thing that he was finally becoming okay with would destroy what semblance of family he knew. But as the day turned to the next, and a week passed, he began to hate the way they avoided the subject, how his dad only spoke to him the bare minimum necessary for their relationship. Most of all, he hated that he hated himself more than his dad.

XxX

Ian is understanding, more than he really has any right to be, and more than Teddy deserves. He's become introverted and too lost in his head, just like how he had been after their breakup, but this time it was darker. He had Ian this time too, though, and it meant the world to have that supportive person who didn't ask how things were going and didn't force the issue.

Sometimes when he talks to Ian he just sees the way his dad looked at him, the disgust that painted his face so deep that it's now carved into his expression every time he sees his son. But that's not Ian's fault, it has nothing to do with him really, so Teddy forces it away. He deserves this miniscule ounce of light in his life.

Ian understands because he just _got _it, like none of Teddy's friends could. He had come down the stairs after Teddy's dad had left, and had put a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"Man, I'm sorry…" He said as gently as if he was talking to a baby bird.

Teddy shrugged the hand off. "I just need to be alone, Ian."

It was coarse, and he resented the way Ian mumbled 'okay' without being able to fully mask the sting of rejection.

Teddy found his way to the kitchen and took a seat at the bar, burying his face in his hands. He heard footsteps, and then there was the hand again on his back, and this time he didn't push it away.

"If you need anything, Teddy, just let me know, okay? You have my number."

He looked up, taking in the kindness of Ian's eyes, the sympathetic curve of his lips. Teddy nodded. "I'm sorry, Ian."

Ian shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I always hate it when people tell me this, but I honestly do understand."

Teddy smiled. "Yeah, I hate it when people tell me that too. But thank you."

Ian squeezed his shoulder and let himself out. Teddy sighed and laid his head back down on his crossed arms. How was he going to deal with this?

XxX

It turns out, he wasn't. He started trying to avoid his dad altogether, which wasn't so difficult with Mr. Montgomery's busy schedule. Teddy hit the tennis courts with more frequency than ever before, because he'd be damned if he was going to start slipping in the one thing he prided himself at being truly great at, just because of this.

At school, Ian was there with him, even if things weren't the way they should be. He was cold and distant, but he was gradually thawing out thanks to the other boy.

"I was wondering…do you wanna come over this weekend?" Ian asked as he waited at Teddy's locker, watching him grab his books for Chemistry.

Teddy looked over at him. "You say it like it's not normal for me to come over to your house."

Ian averted his eyes for a second, fiddling with the lock on the vacant locker he was leaning on. "Well, I was sort of hoping maybe you'd be up for, I don't know…never mind, it seems stupid now that I think about it."

"No, what is it?" Teddy asked, needing a distraction that wasn't tennis for once.

Ian looked back up at him with that sort of awkward, nervous look that he rarely wore, and it made Teddy smile. It was all the encouragement the other boy needed.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner with my parents?"

Teddy had to consciously close his mouth when his jaw had gone slack. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He'd never met anyone's parents before. It seemed rushed; they'd only been together for a week. But at the same time, they'd technically been together for over two months if they didn't count the breakup. Was that too fast, or normal? He didn't know how these things worked.

"I told them I'd sort of met somebody, and they were really excited. I mean, my mom's already badgering me about what type of casserole you like…" Ian continued, looking at his feet now.

Teddy grinned despite himself, and it surprised him how nice it felt. He nodded. "Okay. What night do you want me to come over?"

Ian's head shot up, and Teddy relished the way the light filled his eyes. "Um, is Saturday night okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Yep. I don't have anything going on."

Ian smiled. "Good. It'll be fun, I promise."

XxX

Teddy had yet to tell any of his friends about his dad finding out. He didn't really enjoy thinking about it himself, so the prospect of having to say it out loud wasn't exactly something he was jumping at the chance to do. Instead, he focused on telling them that he was back with Ian. For the most part everyone was understanding, which surprised him. It shouldn't have, because he had some of the best friends he could possibly have managed to find, but he felt like it shouldn't be so easy.

The awkward part was lunch on Monday.

"You want me to sit with you?" Ian asked, as they walked toward the cafeteria together. Teddy caught the caution in his voice.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Teddy replied with ease, though he was a bit concerned about springing it on the guys like this.

Liam, Navid, and Dixon were all already seated whenever they got there. Teddy had forgotten that they always sat at a table for four, so he grabbed a chair from a spare table and pulled it up. Navid was eating fries like nothing was different, but Liam was fiddling with his salad and Dixon was just sort of staring at Ian, who was standing awkwardly beside Teddy.

"Hey, guys, is it alright if Ian eats with us?"

"Yeah, no problem." Navid cut in, but Teddy noticed the way Dixon's mouth was half-open like he was going to say something.

"Thanks, guys." Ian said with a slight smile and a nod, and they both headed up to the line to get their food.

"Dixon could be just a little more weird." Ian mumbled as he grabbed potato salad and a tuna sandwich.

"Dixon's never exactly been the most tact guy I know. He'll get over it." Teddy replied, snatching a grilled chicken salad from the line.

They got back and Navid was downing his cheeseburger while Liam stabbed a few forks of salad, listening to Dixon spout about something. They looked up at Teddy and Ian then, both boys taking their seats. Teddy tried not to read too far into the silence that stretched on between the five of them.

"So, Ian…is that Trigonometry assignment kicking your ass, or is it just me?" Liam asked.

"Oh man, I'm in the same boat. Or I was, but I found this website, it's totally awesome. You can just type in the problem and it'll give you the work and the answer and everything! I'm watching my C turn into a B day by day."

"Really? Dude, that's awesome! You gotta get me that website." Liam replied, astonished.

"Yeah, I'll text it to you. You have any problems with it, just ask." Ian replied, opening his potato salad.

"Does that website do Pre-Calculus? Because I swear I've been staring at Mr. Banner all week, just hearing a ton of math jumbo that I have no idea about." Dixon started.

"Yeah, actually, I think it does. I mean, at the very least I have this one friend that uses past quizzes and graded assignments, and she's got an A in the class. I could ask her about it if you want?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Dixon replied with a grin, shoving a french fry in his mouth.

Teddy felt the tension diffusing with each word between them.

"How's your swing feeling, Teddy?" Navid asked.

Teddy nodded. "A lot better. I think I'll actually manage to get a scholarship for next year."

"Good to hear, dude." Liam replied.

"Do you guys all know where you're going in the fall? I mean, I know a lot of people are getting their acceptance letters and I mean, Harper's basically got her four-year plan down. I'm just asking, because right now, I don't have a clue." Ian said.

"Oh, don't sweat it, man. I mean, I'm sure Teddy's told you he doesn't have an idea. I've got a few places that I'm looking at, but hell if I know if I can even get in! People like Navid here have their plans, but people like us figure out our own way. No worries." Dixon replied, offering a reassuring smile.

Ian nodded. "Thanks. I mean, can you guys believe high school is almost over? It's crazy! We've got three months left, and then we all go our own ways and it's basically us against the world. That's super cliché, but I can't help but feel like I have something to prove."

"Dude, look at me. No one's expecting me to amount to anything, but hell if I'm gonna let that happen. I mean part of me wants to give up, but more than that I wanna just go out there and make something of myself, you know? And I really think I can do it. It's just going to take a lot of effort."

"Man, this is some heavy lunch conversation." Navid commented. "It's kind of nice though. Thinking how much life's gonna change. You know, guys, I think we're ready."

"Hell yeah, man. We got this in the bag." Dixon replied, reaching across the table and getting a high five from Navid.

The bell rang, and the five of them stood. They headed to the trashcan before parting ways. Liam turned to Ian, throwing away his plastic containers.

"It was nice having lunch, dude. You should sit with us again."

Ian nodded. "Thanks. I'll see ya, Liam."

"See ya, guys." Navid said, waving at Ian and Teddy.

Dixon, who had English with Teddy, waited at his side. Ian turned to Teddy with a slight smile, sort of awkwardly beside them.

"See you after school?" He asked Teddy.

"Yeah." Teddy replied, reaching forward and putting a hand on his arm. He would've kissed him, but Dixon was right there and he just wasn't going to be that person. Or maybe it was because he didn't want it to be weird. Ian understood, though, smiling big at him before turning to leave.

"Hey, Ian!" Dixon called.

He stopped and turned back toward them.

"You should sit with us again soon." He said, smiling.

Ian smiled back. "Thanks; will do."

Dixon turned to Teddy, giving him a light punch.

"What was that, dude? You're allowed to show a little more PDA than a pat on the arm. I mean, that was painful!"

Teddy chuckled and shrugged, staring at his feet. "I don't know, I didn't want you to be all weirded out."

"You kidding me? We're in the 21st century. And I'm your best friend. You get to do what you want around me and I accept it. That's just how it works."

Teddy smiled, and they headed down the hallway.

XxX

Saturday night came more quickly than Teddy thought it would. Putting on his favorite plaid shirt and dark jeans, he found himself tapping his fingers nervously on his leg as he awaited an answer at the front door of Ian's house. It came within a minute of his knock, revealing Ian in a nice dark blue button-up and jeans.

"Hey." He said with a smile. It was the sort of reprieve Teddy needed amongst his nerves. He didn't know if he was the type that parents liked. What type of guy does someone want his or her gay son to be with?

"C'mon, they're in the kitchen." Ian said, grabbing Teddy's hand from his leg and pulling him inside the house. Teddy followed him through the large entryway and through the dining room, set to a tee. The chandelier overhead was extravagant, but the arrangement of photos on the oak cupboard behind the table pointed to the depth of the family's relationship.

They entered the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Ian's mom, pulling a large casserole dish out of the oven. His dad stood at the counter, tossing a salad.

"Mom, Dad; this is Teddy."

His mom immediately set the casserole dish down on the bare stove and came over, embracing him. Ian backed away, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. She was a moderate-set woman, looking to be in her early forties with her brunette hair falling around her face. With her arms around him, she radiated warmth onto Teddy. He returned the embrace after the moment of surprise had worn off.

"It's so nice to meet you, Teddy." She said, pulling back and gripping his arms, smiling so wide it looked like her cheeks might rupture. Then she was pulling back, just as Teddy managed a 'nice to meet you too, Mrs. Michaels.'

Ian's dad greeted him with a smile, offering a hand. Teddy shook it firmly.

"It's good to meet you, Teddy." He said, and Teddy nodded, swallowing over a knot in his throat. Ian's dad was broad-shouldered and tall, an inch or more so than Teddy. His sandy blonde hair had bits of grey, looking to be in his late forties. He was barrel-chested and could easily lay Teddy out with a punch. He was the portrait of an intimidating dad.

"Ian, go get your sister. I don't know what she could possibly be doing, but it's dinner time, and we have a guest." Mrs. Michaels said.

Ian nodded and headed through the living room, which connected to the kitchen, and disappeared down a hallway. She turned to Teddy.

"What would you like to drink, dear?"

"Water please, ma'am." He replied.

"We have tea or soda; Ian's become obsessed with Diet Vanilla Dr. Pepper. Are you sure you just want water?" She asked, grabbing a glass from a cabinet.

"Hun, he's a very successful athlete, remember? They have to watch what they put into their bodies." Mr. Michaels said, offering Teddy a nod.

"Oh true, true. Maybe I shouldn't have made my special extra cheesy lasagna then!" She replied, getting ice from the freezer before filling the cup with water.

"Oh no, that sounds amazing, Mrs. Michaels. I haven't had homemade lasagna in years."

"Is your mom not much of a cook?" She asked, handing him the glass.

"I don't know; my mom actually died of breast cancer when I was young." He replied, biting down. It wasn't so much that it brought up bad memories; he just hated the way people reacted. Like it had happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Michaels replied, and a pat paired with a sympathetic smile was Mrs. Michaels' response. It was much more painless than he had expected.

"Okay, Erica, this is Teddy." Ian said from behind them.

Teddy turned and found a younger girl, about ten with brunette hair like her mom and a tight-lipped appearance of seriousness, standing beside Ian. Teddy smiled, and she walked forward, stretching out her hand just as Ian's dad had done. A bit surprised, Teddy shook it with a bit of care, though she seemed to put her most formal manners into it.

"Hello, Teddy." She greeted.

"Hi, Erica." He replied, suppressing a grin and attempting to match her expression.

"Come on everyone; let's eat this lasagna before it gets cold!" Mrs. Michaels ordered, heading back over to grab the casserole, Mr. Michaels grabbing the large bowl of salad.

XxX

"So, Teddy, do you have any siblings?" Mr. Michaels asked, taking a bite of his salad.

"Yeah, I have a sister. She's in boarding school though, so I don't see her much. It's basically my dad and I at home, but I don't see him much. He stays pretty busy, so I don't see him much either."

"What do you do for food, dear?" Mrs. Michaels asked, pouring some dressing onto her salad.

Teddy shrugged. "Whatever works at the time, really. I can cook pretty well, but usually it's takeout or delivery or something."

"Well, if you ever want a home cooked meal, or just don't want to be stuck in your house alone, you can come over here. I mean, Ian isn't much of a party animal, so I'm sure he would be willing to see you a little extra."

"Mom, I get out a normal amount." Ian retorted.

"Yes, I know dear, but teenagers your day are out every night! At least that's what Cynthia tells me in book club. She hardly ever sees her son and daughter at the same time."

Teddy smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Michaels. I really may take you up on that offer. Especially with how good that lasagna looks."

"Just wait until you try it." Mr. Michaels replied with a grin. "I'm supposed to be watching what I eat, but I'll be damned if I can't eat half a pan on my own."

"Dad, you said a bad word. That's a quarter into the swear jar." Erica said, lips pursed.

"Honey, I thought we were done with that." He said, looking from Erica to his wife.

"The girl's gotta make a living, John." Mrs. Michaels replied.

"Valerie Jones still thinks she's going to get the new Angel Girl headband before me. I cannot let that happen." Erica explained.

John sighed. "Yeah, alright. I'll throw away my hard earned cash after dinner."

"When is that play of your's, Ian? I heard you reading lines this morning during breakfast." Mrs. Michaels asked.

"Next Friday. This week I'll probably be gone quite a bit after school to practice. I know several participants aren't as prepared as I'd like them to be, so I may be picking up some slack."

Mr. and Mrs. Michaels both nodded. Erica, however, turned to Teddy, who was taking the final bite of his salad.

"Will you be attending? Since you're my brother's current suitor?"

Teddy swallowed, looking over at Ian, who had a weird expression on his face. He turned back to her with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be there. I'm sure he's going to be great."

He felt Ian's hand on his leg, giving it a light squeeze before retreating. Erica nodded. "My brother's acting is above satisfactory."

"You should sit with us, Teddy! We always make signs and it's just a ton of fun." Mrs. Michaels exclaimed.

"She gets in proud parent mode, so if you don't want to, we'll understand." Mr. Michaels added.

Teddy shook his head. "No, that sounds fun! I've actually never been to a play, so I'm sure it'll be great."

"Well, who's ready for lasagna?" Mrs. Michaels asked, standing and gathering the salad plates.

XxX

"Thanks so much for coming." Ian said as Teddy kissed along his jaw. They were standing outside, hidden from the windows, fingers intertwined with Ian pressed against the side of his house.

"It was awesome. I should actually be thanking you; I'd sort of forgotten how a normal family acts. I like that you guys are all so close." Teddy replied, pulling away and smiling down at the other boy.

"Yeah, except Erica. No one really likes her." Ian said.

Teddy chuckled, looking down at their hands.

"Just kidding. She's an awesome little sister." Ian replied, pushing his head against Teddy's shoulder. Teddy ran his fingers over the nape of his neck, Ian pulling back so that Teddy could kiss him. It made Teddy's nerves tremble, the way it felt kissing Ian. He deepened it and swallowed a half-moan from Ian, hands keeping Ian's fingers between his again.

Finally they parted, and Teddy couldn't help but return Ian's smile.

"I should get home." He said.

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I should get back inside and do some intel on how things went from their perspective. Though I'm sure you'll get a gold star."

Teddy chuckled. "I liked them too, a lot. I'm kind of excited to hang with your parents for your play. Do I lose cool points for that?"

Ian shrugged. "No more than you would lose for being at a high school play."

Teddy smiled. "You'll do awesome. I mean, I've never seen you on stage, but I'm just assuming you're as awesome at that as you are at, well…"

Ian shoved him, grinning. "Shut up; you love it."

Teddy nodded. "Oh yeah, babe, you know I do."

Ian blushed at that, and Teddy captured his lips again, because man did he look adorable. He pulled back and let go of Ian's hands. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ian nodded, smiling. "I'm counting on it, stud."

Teddy laughed, getting in his car and leaving Ian there at his doorstep.


	6. I've Got This Friend

You Get Me Through

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Five: I've Got This Friend

* * *

Teddy was fully absorbed in aiming for the exact same spot on the backboard with each shot when Sophia approached him Tuesday on the courts.

"Long time, no see, Montgomery." She said, twirling her racket with a grin.

He caught the ball as it bounced back to him, pocketing it.

"Same with you. How have you been?"

She shrugged. "I'm alright. Practicing, as always. I've been working on my backhand; you wanna help me test it?"

"Sure."

She hadn't been kidding. Every time he hit her a tough shot, she met it with even more control. If he had been in the same state as he was several months ago, right after the accident, he wouldn't stand a chance. He'd been practicing too though; maybe not as much as her, it seemed, but he was noticing his own improvement. His joints seemed more forgiving of the constant start-stop of the sport now, and he was realizing that maybe he stood at chance at getting back to where he was.

The match finished with both of them doused in sweat, meeting at the net to gulp down water and towel off.

"Good match. You weren't messing around." Teddy said, panting.

She smiled, looking toward the courts filled with other tennis players. "You weren't too bad either. It's nice seeing you here; you're the only real person my age that gets it all."

"You can tell that much just when you're playing me?" Teddy questioned.

"No; you're just plain better at tennis than most of these people. All that just means I want to talk to you once that match is over."

Teddy smiled, and Sophia leaned against the net, taking a swig from her water bottle. "You ran off pretty fast during my party. Lisa told me you and Travis both sort of disappeared once the dancing started."

"Yeah, I'm not really into dancing."

"Oh? Or were you just more into Travis?" She asked.

Teddy avoided her gaze then, fist flexing around his racket. She put a hand on his arm and he looked up to see her smiling sympathetically.

"Look, don't worry about it. Travis is off doing his thing. One night of whatever went down is a non-issue in his book. I doubt he was expecting a follow-up."

"I just don't want there to be bad blood between your other friends and I." He replied. He had honestly forgotten about Travis the moment he set eyes on Ian in that club. It was part of how he realized what he felt for the other boy.

"Please; it's fine. I promise. What we all do in the bedroom is something that's private unless we bring it up ourselves. They liked you, actually. They thought you were a bit of a lightweight, but…"

"Oh, whatever! It's been a while since I drank, alright? It had been a rough couple of weeks." Teddy replied jokingly. Sophia quirked her eyebrow though, and he knew what was coming.

"Oh yeah? Something happen?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but…it's done now. Don't worry about it."

"No, tell me. We're friends, Teddy. You got me within hours of meeting me. I think I can do the same for you."

"I…went through a really bad breakup. I was pretty torn up about it."

"Yeah?" She asked, and he really didn't like that tone of her voice, like she had just discovered a kitten in alley during a thunderstorm.

"Yeah, but it's fine now. Not long after I hooked up with Travis, we got back together. We're actually together now."

"Is he here with you? I always used to drag my boyfriends down here with me. It was a real test to their commitment." She replied, and there was the friendly tone again, and he was comfortable with this.

"Naw, he had play practice. He's got the lead role in the school play on Friday."

"Theater kid, huh? Bet he keeps you on your toes. They're always a fun group."

Teddy nodded, wondering what she meant, but not bothering to ask.

"You really like him?" She asked.

He nodded, this time without even really thinking about it. She smirked and he caught his own eagerness, looking away.

"I wanna meet him. I'm having a party on Saturday night. Why don't you two come over?"

Teddy shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I'll see what Ian says."

She nodded, grabbing her bag from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll text you the address. See ya then, Teddy."  
A pat on the shoulder and she was gone.

XxX

The theater was crowded full of people come Friday night. Teddy had only ever been in there for the occasional formal assembly, and it had never been like this. Parents were everywhere, saving seats, and a lot of students he only found slightly familiar sat in clumps, filling nearly every free row. Apparently West Beverly was known for a good theater program.

"Oh, Teddy, we're over here, dear!"

He found Ian's mom three rows from the front in the middle, standing and waving at him. Ian's dad and little sister sat on either side of her. He made his way down to them and stepped over a few people before finally reaching them.

"Hey, guys." He greeted with a smile. Mr. Michaels grabbed the signs that took up a seat so that Teddy could sit down beside him.

"Have a good week at school?" He asked, greeting him with a handshake. Teddy nodded.

"Yep; I had a History test yesterday, but I'm feeling good about it. I mostly just hit the tennis courts a lot after school."

"Good to hear." He replied.

"Teddy, would you like a sign to hold? We made an extra one." Mrs. Michaels asked, holding a piece of poster board covered in glitter with Ian's name in bright bubble letters.

"Sure. Thank you, ma'am." He replied, taking it from her.

"Oh don't call me that, dear. Teresa will be fine. Save the sign for the end when they all have their bow. We wave them for when they call his name and he walks out."

Teddy nodded, finding he was taking it seriously just because Teresa suddenly seemed all business.

The play began, and Teddy found himself rather enthralled. The play had something to do with the psychological breakdown of a teenage girl, and Ian played her subconscious, which took over when the girl passed out for long periods. There were times when they would sync their voices, and that was really cool. Ian was mesmerizing, playing a dramatic character with subtlety. Teddy could tell all those movies he had been forced to watch were paying off when it came to appreciating the play.

It lasted about two hours, and when it concluded, Teddy had run the gamut of happy to nervous to worried back to happy to frustrated to sad and finally to satisfied, all while being deeply invested in the plot and the main character's personal unraveling.

They began calling off names beginning with the smallest parts, the students walking forward onto the stage.

"Okay, get ready Teddy." Teresa hissed over to him. She was gripping her sign tightly, Erica holding hers against her chest and Mr. Michaels grasping his in both hands, prepared. Teddy looked back to the stage, preparing himself for what he was expecting to be quite the cheer.

Sure enough, as Ian's name was called, Teresa, Erica and John bolted to their feet. Teresa howled all sorts of inaudible things that only a proud mother could get away with, flailing her sign. John did a loud roar of Ian's name and even Erica seemed to come loose, screeching for her older brother. Teddy found himself on his feet and holding his sign up, calling Ian's name jubilantly. Ian took his spot at the center of the stage and grinned at the four of them, unashamed.

They took their seats as the announcer went on, and Teddy took a deep breath.

"Welcome to the club, kid." John said with a grin, grabbing Teddy's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Teddy relished the way his heart swelled at the words.

Everyone eventually began to clear out, but Teddy stuck around with Ian's family, who waited for the crowds to die down a bit. They made their way out to the lobby, where Ian eventually made his way to them. He was sweaty but wore a bright smile.

"You were great, honey! We're so proud of you." Teresa exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and pulling him tight against her. Ian returned it, hugging his dad with a bit less force, and then bending down to Erica and shaking her hand. Then, he got to Teddy.

"Thanks for coming. I'm really glad you could make it." Ian said, but it was his eyes, almost cloudy with emotion, that seized Teddy.

"No problem. You were great, Ian. Really, really great." Teddy said, and he pulled Ian into a hug without another thought, because he felt like he'd just been let into an entirely new part of the other boy's world.

Ian returned the hug just as powerfully, burying his head in Teddy's neck. When Teddy found it time to break it, he just saw Teresa with an oddly pleasant look on her face, John discussing a possible ice cream venture with Erica. Ian snaked his fingers through Teddy's, who gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm going to go to the party for all the students in the play, if that's alright with you guys?" He asked, looking at his parents and then Teddy. All four of them nodded almost in unison, and Teddy didn't even know why he had once it was done.

"Okay." Ian replied with a smile. He gave his mom another hug, his dad a pat on the shoulder, and then gave Teddy a quick peck, the other boy pleasantly surprised by the rush he got from getting kissed by his boyfriend in public.

"I'll see you guys tonight. Teddy, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And then he was off, meeting a girl in the hallway and continuing on with her.

"Teddy, we're going to go get ice cream. Do you want to join us?" Teresa asked.

"Oh no, that's fine…Teresa." He replied, feeling a bit awkward calling her that, but finding he was the only one who thought anything of it. He continued, "I'm just gonna head back home and get some sleep. I probably need to hit the courts tomorrow morning."

"Oh…okay. Well, it was great having you sit with us!" She replied, smiling and crossing the distance between them to give him a tight hug. He'd never been hugged the way she was hugging him, and he found himself returning it without a second thought, pouring all his heart into it before she pulled away.

He shook John's hand and said a goodbye to Erica before the family was out the doors.

"Come over anytime you want, Teddy. We love seeing you!" Teresa called at the last minute.

"I will; thanks!" Teddy called back, waving them off.

XxX

"You wanna go out tonight?" Teddy asked, trailing kisses down Ian's bare spine.

"You're really bringing this up right now?" Ian asked, coming out muffled with his face in a pillow.

"Sophia invited us to a party at her place. She wants to meet you." Teddy continued, hands massaging along the other boy's shoulders and down his arms, folded under his face.

"That girl you play tennis with? Yeah, sure, I don't have anything going on."

"Good; she's really cool. I think you'll like her. What time do you wanna leave here?"

Ian rolled over suddenly, face slightly flushed. "Teddy, honestly I don't really care about much right now besides having sex with you."

"Oh." Teddy said with a chuckle, and Ian threw his arm around the other boy's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

XxX

Sophia texted Teddy the address around 8 that night, telling him the party would be in full swing by 10:30. Ian drove back to his house and picked up some nicer clothes, both of them dressing in plaid and jeans.

Sophia's house was basically a mansion, as Teddy had expected. From the outside, it looked like there could be a quiet family in the living room watching a movie. But when Teddy knocked on the door and Lisa opened it, sound erupted from the small opening, music forming a wall of sound that nearly knocked the two boys over.

"Hey, Teddy! Come in." Lisa said, elevating her volume over the many teenagers in the house.

Teddy grabbed Ian's hand and led them inside, Lisa shutting the door and leaning against it.

"How are you doing, Lisa?" He asked.

"Good! This your boyfriend?" She questioned, pointing her red plastic cup toward Ian.

Teddy nodded. Ian offered a slight wave. "I'm Ian. Lisa, I've heard?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Ian."

Teddy chanced a look around the house. The ceilings shot up to over ten feet, a wide staircase behind them, two hallways on either side of it leading into unknown territory. Teenagers were everywhere, smattered along the steps, chatting in pairs against walls.

"You know where Sophia is?" He asked, turning back to her.

Lisa shrugged. "No idea. I haven't seen her since everyone started getting here."

Teddy noticed the way she stared down into her drink at the question.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Lisa looked up at him, caught in the midst of thought. "Oh, no. Not really. The drinks are in the kitchen, if you guys wanna get something. I think I'm going to look for Kylie and make sure she hasn't hooked up with anyone too shady."

Lisa was off, walking briskly for a girl in heels. Teddy turned to Ian, who was eyeing the people all over the house.

"Did you think she was acting weird?"

Ian shrugged. "I've never met her before. Sort of, though."

Teddy shook his head. "It's probably just in my head. You want to go get drinks?"

Ian smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready to tear this party _up_!"

XxX

Cheers resounded around them as Ian licked salt from Teddy's stomach, leaning up and taking a shot of vodka quick before swooping down and seizing the lime from Teddy's lips. Somewhere within the thirty minutes they'd been there, Teddy's shirt had ended up over a chair and Ian's was nearly all the way unbuttoned, both of them on top of the dining room table. Teddy put his hands behind his head, smiling up at his boyfriend, sitting in his lap with the lime between his teeth.

Ian sucked the juice and tossed the lime into the trashcan beside them.

"Which bitch wants to top that?" Ian called to the crowd.

They went crazy, hollering and cheering for the two.

"I'll do it!"

Teddy looked up to see a young blond in a low-cut white shirt, all smiles as she grabbed a shot from the table.

"Well I gotta warn you, he's not going straight. I've broke him in pretty well."

It got resounding drunken laughs, Teddy smiling up at him. Ian patted his legs and gave him a wink before climbing off, the girl getting on him and wedging the lime slice between his teeth while someone came over and got ready to pour a line of salt onto his stomach.

"No, wait." She said to the boy with the carton of salt. "I want something a bit harder. Katie, grab my purse."

A brunette hurried over with the purse, the girl reaching in and pulling out a little bag of white powder. She opened it and poured it along Teddy's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Teddy questioned, sitting up on his elbows.

"Just having a little fun, honey." She replied with a smirk, pushing him back down.

Even in his tipsy state, he felt his nerves taking over, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. He hadn't signed up for this. Then she was leaning down, snorting the cocaine before taking the shot and biting the lime from between his teeth within seconds. He licked his lips as he watched her suck it dry, the sensation of the drug along his stomach feeling like a hot iron.

She climbed off of him amongst bellowing cheers from the boys, Teddy getting up and climbing off the table. He found Ian in the crowd.

"I don't like being bested, but I don't think I can go that far, T." Ian said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't ask you to. Come on, let's go upstairs." He said, taking Ian's hand and leading him through the crowd. He watched as another shirtless boy got on the table, a girl straddling him with a small bag of the hard drug.

"This is kind of messed up." Ian remarked, looking back as she poured it onto his stomach.

"I'm going to find Sophia. I'd be pissed if this was happening in my house." Teddy said, leading them up the stairs.

It was nearly impossible to see with the dim lights, Teddy pushing a door open. Smoke came out in blankets. One sniff and he knew it was marijuana. He didn't even bother speaking to the five inhabitants, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hallway, pushing past the teens that were making out against the walls.

Teddy opened the door at the end, revealing a large room, four-poster bed at one end and a fireplace at the other. There was a large window at the furthest wall, drapes pulled tight and leaving the massive room with little light. A small lamp was on near the dead fireplace, two couches with various inhabitants on them. On the glass table between them was a large bowl of pills.

Teddy walked over, leaving Ian in the doorway. He eyed each inhabitant, some passed out, others not. There was a guy unbuttoning a girl's blouse, kissing her neck. The girl, passed out cold, Teddy recognized as Kylie.

"Get off of her." Teddy ordered, grabbing his arm and yanking him aside. The boy just flopped like a rag doll against the cushions. He pulled Kylie up.

"Hey, Teddy, relax! Kylie would like it."

He turned to the other couch. There was Sophia, hair disheveled and dress pulled open. She cupped a handful of pills.

"Ian!" Teddy called. Ian came over, looking in shock from Teddy to Kylie and then to Sophia. "Make sure she doesn't take those pills. I'm going to lay this girl down in a bedroom."

Ian nodded, and Teddy pulled Kylie up into his arms, walking out of the room. He pulled open a door to reveal two girls making out on a bed, three boys watching with their pants shoved to their ankles.

"Get out." Teddy yelled. The girls stopped immediately and the boys jumped, yanking at their pants when they saw Teddy standing in the door. All three of them looked like freshmen.

It took a little while before the five teenagers managed to stumble out of the bedroom and Teddy was able to lay Kylie down on the bed. He checked her pulse; it was slightly heightened from what he could tell, but the alcohol in his system was probably messing with him. He set her head up on a pillow, pulling a blanket around her. He didn't really have a choice: he couldn't call the cops, and he hated leaving her here, but Sophia was in the other room and he needed to figure out what was going on. So he prayed that she wasn't dead and closed the door behind him.

He headed back into the main bedroom and found Ian wrestling the pills from Sophia's grip. He ran over and forced Sophia to her feet.

"Come _on_!" He demanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room, Ian trailing behind.

It took a few tries, but finally he found a bathroom, surprisingly vacant, which he pushed open and shoved Sophia into, letting Ian in before shutting the door behind the three of them and locking it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned as Sophia paced. She'd already had some kind of pills, probably Adderall.

"I'm just having a good time, Teddy. Can't a girl have some fun?"

"Yeah, but this is seriously messed up! There are people in your kitchen doing cocaine, Sophia! People could die, pretty easily. Hell, someone might've already died somewhere in this house and you wouldn't know because you're too busy taking pills and watching your friend get raped!"

She turned to Ian, standing back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you Teddy's boyfriend? You must be Ian. It's so nice to-"

"Sophia, get a hold of yourself!" Teddy roared, pinning her against the sink. He clenched his jaw, rage flaring deep in her chest. She looked scared, and he didn't feel guilty at all. "Why are you acting like this? I know this isn't like you."

She shook her head. "You don't even know me, Teddy."

"I know you well enough. Did one of your family members die? Did you lose your scholarship? What could possibly possess you to do this?"

She bit her lip and avoided his eyes, and he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"We're friends. I get you. You can tell me what's wrong, Sophia."

She buried her face in her hands, and he could tell she was crying. He just let her cry, feeling sympathy wash over him in warm waves.

"I-It's…Hilary, she…" The words came out in pieces, muttered into his chest in staccatos as she sobbed through them. "She's, it was…her anti-depressants, I didn't even realize…she was so h-happy when I saw her…S-She was kinda, kinda l-like my sister, and now, she's…she's just gone!"

"That's no reason to treat your friends like crap and put people's lives in danger, Sophia." He whispered.

She shook her head. "I know. I know I shouldn't have done this but I just wanted everything to go away for a night. I invited some people I knew would make it a good time, and I didn't say anything when they brought weed, and I didn't even realize that so many teenagers took cocaine, and the pills, they…they were prescription, so I mean, that's not so bad. It just spun out of control and I just went with it."

He put his arms around her and she fell into him. He smoothed her hair as the sobs raked through her body. He looked back at Ian, who was attempting to button his shirt back up. He sighed, pressing his chin into her hair. "It's okay, Sophia." He whispered.

She pulled away, turning and leaning against the sink as the sobs turned to whimpers. Teddy looked at her reflection and saw her mascara-riddled cheeks, flushed deep red. She looked like she was about to bite a hole into her lip.

"You need to lay down." He said softly.

"But it's my party." She replied, head falling as she swiped at her cheeks.

"We'll get them out of here. At least the ones who can leave." He replied.

XxX

It took nearly two hours to get everyone sorted out. Two hours of determining if people were too drunk to walk home, to see if there was any cocaine left lying around, if anyone was so passed out that they couldn't wake up, or if anyone had died. Somehow there didn't seem to be any casualties, though there were some twenty-odd teenagers passed out on some piece of furniture or just on the floor.

Teddy helped Sophia into her bed. She had managed to fall asleep in her bathtub while he and Ian sorted everything out, and in the process she had gone from a state of delirium to near-comatose. Teddy was just thankful Ian had managed to keep those other pills away from her.

"We're going to crash on the couches in here, alright? Just yell if you need anything." Teddy said softly.

She nodded, rolling over in her bed and burying herself in the sheets. Teddy let her be. He and Ian managed to fit onto one couch, the other taken up by several teenagers still passed out.

"Sorry this was such a bust." He said, curling an arm around Ian's waist.

"You kidding me? I'm gonna remember the time the promising tennis star lost a friend and threw a massive party from The Last House On Sorority Row for the rest of my life." Ian replied, and Teddy could feel him smiling.

"G'night, babe." Teddy mumbled into Ian's neck, feeling all the gravity of the night wash over him like a wave against the shore, but not receding.

"Night, T." Ian replied.


	7. In My Place

You Get Me Through

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Six: In My Place

* * *

"Thank you so much for everything, Teddy. I can't even begin to tell you…"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to see you on the right track again." He replied from the kitchen, scrambling some eggs. It was two in the afternoon, but after spending most of the morning getting rid of the remaining teenagers from Sophia's house and doing a bit of trash pickup, he needed some food in his system.

"Trust me, this…this was a one-time thing. A mistake." She said. She had woken up thirty minutes ago; she sat at the kitchen bar dressed in the same dress, mascara turning her cheeks black and her hair twisted in a crown around the top of her head. She looked like she'd gone on an all-night bender, and that wasn't completely off base.

Teddy separated the eggs onto three different plates and toasted some bread before plating it as well with some peanut butter. He set a plate in front of Sophia, who made a face.

"You need to eat. You'll fill better if you get something in your stomach." He prodded, leaning against the counter and eating his food.

Sophia forked her eggs grudgingly, biting into a morsel of it and swallowing without chewing. Teddy snorted, but she ignored him.

"Are you immune to alcohol or something?" She questioned as he shoveled down his eggs and started on his toast.

"I only had a few shots before I had to start taking care of your party."

"Wow, you couldn't even get drunk before you had to clean up my mess. I really am sorry."

He shook his head. "It's probably for the best anyway. Someone had to do it."

Footsteps on the stairs diverted his attention. He turned to see Ian enter the kitchen, toweling off his wet hair, re-dressed in the clothes from last night.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower, Sophia." He greeted.

"Oh, please, it's the least I could do." She answered, nibbling on her toast.

"What's this?" Ian asked, setting his towel down and grabbing the third plate from the counter. "My man made me breakfast? I had a feeling you'd be the perfect housewife."

Teddy smiled and kissed him, putting a fork in his hand. "Whatever. Go sit down. I'm gonna shower."

Ian smiled up at him and grabbed his butt through his jeans before sauntering over to sit by Sophia, who seemed fascinated by the exchange.

"What?" Teddy asked, putting his plate in the sink.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking about stuff."

"Yeah, I bet." Teddy replied, but let it go and headed upstairs.

XxX

"You know, you got pretty lucky, Teddy." Sophia said. They stood outside her doorway. Ian was already seated in the car while Teddy said a few words.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She nodded toward the car. Teddy turned; Ian was fiddling with the radio, lips moving to the presumed lyrics. He smiled and turned back to her.

"He's something else. You two…you've got something."

"Yeah, I know; I'm going to hold onto him as long as I can." Teddy replied, lighthearted.

"I'm serious, Teddy. Don't let him go. I know you two are still in high school, but the way you two are, it isn't normal. I'm just saying, if you have to work at it, you should. Don't give up on it."

He frowned. "You say that like you're anticipating something bad is gonna happen."

She shrugged. "Well, you two are going to different colleges, surely. I mean, it's going to be tough. I'm just saying that from what little time I've seen you two together, I think it would be worth it if you stick it out."

Teddy nodded, but his mind was already sprinting out of his grasp. He hadn't even thought about being away from Ian come fall. He had just sort of thought about the current time, about high school. He didn't even have a scholarship yet, and time was running out.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

He looked back into her eyes, and her brow was knitted, hands on her hips.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He questioned.

She laughed, and put a hand on his arm. "C'mere."

She pulled him into a hug, and he returned it. She felt frail in his arms.

"You're a great guy, Teddy. We're going to have to play some tennis this week, and I may call you up if I need to talk. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is, Sophia." He pulled back, grasping her shoulders. She gave him a weak smile. "We're friends. I'm here for you, for whatever you need. Don't hesitate."

She nodded, and he gave her the best smile he could manage. He had no idea if it had worked, regarding her neutral smile in return.

"I'll see you soon, Teddy."

Teddy nodded and left her there on her front porch, hoping she wouldn't fall apart when he left.

"Think she'll be okay?" Ian asked as Teddy closed the door and put the car in reverse.

"I hope so." Teddy replied, grabbing his hand and weaving their fingers together on his knee.

"Are _you_ okay?" Ian asked as they took off.

Teddy nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Yeah. Just…thoughtful."

XxX

Sophia needed more care than Teddy had anticipated, but at least she wasn't afraid to ask for it. They ended up playing tennis three times a week, and another two they would talk on the phone. With the school year winding down, Ian was able to start coming to the courts with him, but all this time with Sophia was cutting into Teddy's time with his boyfriend. He tried not to resent the situation, because he was honored that she trusted him enough to need him as much as she did. He just hadn't realized how much Hilary's death had affected her. It didn't help that he was now constantly plagued with a ticking clock of how long he had left with Ian before they had to part ways for college.

"Sometimes I wonder if maybe I was sort of in love with her." Sophia mused over the phone one night.

"Really?" Teddy asked, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Yeah. But I think it's just that she had this massive effect on my life. I don't think I've ever met someone that so drastically changed my outlook on the world the way she did. Except you."

"Oh…thanks?" He offered, dropping the pencil he was fiddling with.

"It's a compliment. I mean, Hilary was just this beautiful human being. I didn't think anyone could be so…different. That probably sounds bad, but she was just so unlike anyone I had ever met. You…you're not so different, but at the same time, you are. You're an interesting one, Teddy Montgomery. I can't quite figure you out."

"I'd like to think I'm sort of an open book, considering you know I'm gay." He replied.

"You would think so, but really, I think it's more than that. I don't know, when I figure it out, I'll let you know. Or maybe not; I wouldn't want you getting arrogant."

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, whatever."

Silence drifted in and took hold of the conversation. Teddy popped his knuckle in thought.

"You really think Ian and I will work out next year?"

"Yeah, if you really try to. I mean, you're going to have to remind yourself every day that you love him, and why you love him, because I promise you that there will be no shortage of guys wanting to bone you."

"I'm not really concerned about my own self control. I mean, I haven't even gotten a scholarship yet, and he's going to Berkeley. What if he meets people, and, you know…"

"Forgets about you?" She finished.

"It's kind of a scary thought."

"Then you're going to have to make sure it doesn't happen."

Yeah. Like it's that easy.

XxX

"So…I think we kind of need to discuss some stuff." Teddy began.

Ian stopped sipping at his milkshake and studied him. The diner they had ended up at on the middle of the Saturday afternoon was sparse on people, making it opportune for this sort of confession from him.

"Is it bad?" Ian finally asked, once he seemed to give up on reading the other boy.

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know. It's…concerning. Just stuff I've been thinking about a lot."

"Let's get on with it before I freak myself out." Ian urged, pushing his beverage aside.

"Graduation is a month and a half away." Teddy said.

Ian nodded.

"And then there's college in the fall."

Ian nodded again. "And?"

"Well, you're going to Berkeley, and I'm…still waiting to hear back from various other schools. I mean, I've been accepted to places, but I need a tennis scholarship. Especially now that my dad and I are on rocky ground."

Ian reached across the table and grabbed Teddy's hands, setting flat before him.

"I don't really know where you're going with this, T."

Teddy sighed. "I just know it's going to be hard on us when we're apart. But I want you to know that I'm planning on trying to make it work. I hope you feel the same way."

"Of course I do!" Ian exclaimed, leaning in closer. "These past months have been some of the best of my life. I want to keep that. I want to keep you."

Teddy smiled, feeling relief wash over him. "I guess I just needed to hear that."

Ian smiled back. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I mean, unless you want me to. And even then, you're going to have a hard time getting rid of me."

Teddy squeezed his hands. "I'm counting on that."

XxX

Now, even with his mind at ease about Ian, Teddy still felt a bit anxious about colleges. He knew he shouldn't, that if worst came to worst, he could always grit his teeth, swallow his pride and ask his dad for money. His dad wasn't exactly being a parent to him right now, but he still hadn't kicked him out or cut him off financially otherwise, so maybe that counted for something.

"You need to just talk to your dad." Silver said, sitting in her swivel chair across from him as he lay on her bed.

"I know, but what do I even say to him? I mean, he knows, and he's choosing not to deal with it. I should be grateful."

"No, you shouldn't be grateful for anything less than one hundred percent acceptance, because that's what you deserve. You shouldn't have to settle for the cold shoulder. Besides, it's a juvenile thing to do anyway."

"I guess you're right. But I mean, it took me a long time to actually start being okay with this part of myself. What if it takes him years?"

"Then it takes him years. But he's got no place to not at least make an effort to understand this."

"Sometimes I hate when you tell me the truth." He said.

"I know. But that's why we're friends. I tell you the truth, and you tell me when I'm making awful decisions."

"True. Then please tell me; what am I supposed to do about this college situation?"

"You mean the fact that you haven't gotten any scholarship offers yet?"

"Yeah."

"Well…you should know for sure within the next few weeks. Acceptance letters go out early, but all the financial stuff seems to take a really long time to get sorted out."

"I know, and I hate it. I mean, I'm looking at three or four different places, but I haven't heard a word from them since I got accepted."

"Just wait. I know it sucks, but you really don't have any control over the situation at this point. You've got to let it happen."

"Is that even advice, if you tell me to do nothing?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yes. And it's good advice, too." She retorted, crossing her legs.

He smiled. "I know. I just need to let it go for now."

XxX

And he did. Sort of. He occupied himself with his friends and Sophia, and a lot of Ian. If he wasn't playing tennis with Sophia he was hanging out with his friends, and all the time in between was time spent with Ian. He was putting off talking to his dad as long as possible.

The moment of truth came two weeks after his talk with Silver, as he was watching Ian and his mom make taco salad for the family. It was a call vibrating in his pocket. He answered it in the other room, not recognizing the number. Ten minutes later, he was returning to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Ian asked, chopping up lettuce.

"That was the University of California in Los Angeles."

Ian stopped and turned toward him. Mrs. Michaels did the same. Teddy couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

"They offered me a full ride for tennis."

Ian bound across the room and threw his arms around Teddy's neck, Mrs. Michaels shrieking in joy. After kissing Ian, he was pulled into Teresa's arms, being squeezed so tight he felt like the happiness was being expunged from him.

"What's all the fuss about?" Mr. Michaels asked, coming into the kitchen with beer in hand.

"Teddy got a full ride to CU in Los Angeles!" Teresa exclaimed.

John lit up, and it made Teddy's heart swell. John turned to him and offered his hand. Teddy took it, and Mr. Michaels shook it hard, once. "That's great news. I'm proud of you, Teddy."

"Thank you, John." Teddy said, unable to articulate just how much that meant to him.

Dinner was a joyous affair, just like it was almost every time Teddy ate with them. There had been one time when Erica had called her teacher a bitch, and that had led to bit of uncomfortable parenting, but otherwise, the Michaels remained some of the most positive and kind people Teddy had ever met. He found he sometimes had to remind himself that this wasn't his actual family, considering how they had taken him in and integrated him so easily.

"Now Teddy, I want you to know that this house is always open to you, even when you're in college and Ian maybe isn't here. You're a part of this family now whether you like it or not." Teresa said firmly as they stood outside.

Teddy nodded. "I understand, Mrs. Michaels."

She sighed, giving his shoulder a gentle push.

"No need to start throwing around titles like that, though. I already told you, Teresa is fine."

Teddy smiled, and she pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you, dear."

"Thank you, Teresa." He replied, returning the hug.

She offered one last smile before leaving him with Ian in the driveway. He turned to the other boy, smiling just because Ian was.

"I'm so happy for you, T." Ian said, throwing himself against Teddy.

"You have no idea, babe." Teddy replied, wrapping him up in a hug.

Ian pulled away with a sudden look of seriousness.

"But I think you know what this sort of thing entails, right?"

"What?" Teddy asked, concerned.

"Lots of hot celebratory sex." Ian said, breaking into a smile.

"Oh." Teddy replied, feeling a smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, that."

"I'll tell my mom I'm gonna stay with you tonight." Ian said, hurrying into his house.

Teddy stood there and looked up at the sky, daring to think that maybe things were going to fall right into place.


	8. Giving Up

You Get Me Through

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Seven: Giving Up

* * *

It was mid-afternoon on Saturday. Ian was stirring some sauce into cooked vegetables on the stove, wearing one of Teddy's boarding school t-shirts and gym shorts. It was entirely too big for him, and Teddy sat at the bar admiring his boyfriend as he pulled up a sleeve to itch an arm.

"Why don't you wear my clothes more often?" He asked.

Ian smiled at him over his shoulder, and shrugged. "I don't know; you've never offered me a shirt before."

"Then I'm really, really stupid." Teddy replied, watching Ian plate the vegetables alongside some baked chicken. He brought the plates over and set one in front of Teddy, who dug in.

"Just so you know, when you win Wimbledon, I'm quitting my job. I think husbandry to a world famous tennis player is a reputable career." Ian said, sitting down next to him.

"Weren't you calling me the housewife not too long ago?" Teddy asked, turning to him.

"Well, you know, you can't be everything, Theodore. Sometimes you've got to accept that other people can do things better. I've been humble enough to come to the realization for you."

Teddy laughed, nudging Ian with his shoulder. They continued eating, but as Teddy started in on his chicken, he heard the bolt turning in the doorway. He felt his stomach drop out of his body, and he got an intense urge to lunge to the bathroom and purge his lunch. He could tell Ian had stiffened beside him. His dad was never home at this time on Saturdays, so they tended to have full reign of the house. His dad hadn't seen Ian since he'd caught him in his son's bed.

The door opened and closed, and Teddy took a breath, steeling himself. He stood and turned toward it, where his dad was standing, shedding his wallet, keys and watch onto the table at the entryway. He turned to glance around, and his eyes caught on the two boys. He eyed them both, Teddy just a bit, Ian more thoroughly.

"Hey, Dad."

His dad nodded, walking through the living room and out of sight.

"You want me to leave?" Ian asked softly.

Teddy shook his head, turning back to him. "No. I'm gonna go talk to him."

Ian nodded, and Teddy tried to draw strength from the sympathetic gaze he earned. He came up blank, and took off through the living room, down a hallway to the only room he thought his dad might be in.

Sure enough, his dad was in his golf room, standing in the middle of it, seeming to be observing the clubs, balls, and trophies that lined the walls. It was a room lit to just the right tint as to pull out the perfect gleam of the trophies. Teddy hated this room. It reminded him of where his dad had been all his childhood.

"Dad, we need to talk."

"Later, Teddy." His dad dismissed.

"No, Dad. Not later. Maybe later four months ago, but it's time we talk about this."

His dad turned toward him with deliberation, but he kept his eyes down. Teddy felt less strong, facing his dad like this. But he went on, because he'd never gain this momentum again.

"I didn't realize you were such a homophobe." He replied, echoing the very words Silver had said to him all those months ago, before everything changed.

His dad looked up at him at that last word, and Teddy fought the way his heart twisted in his chest. No words, still.

"I got a full ride to U of C in Los Angeles, so you won't have to mess with me around the house anymore." He continued.

His dad nodded. Teddy gritted his teeth.

"Would you just _say _something?"

"You remember when your mother died?" His dad asked. His voice was vapid, just like always when this subject came up.

Teddy nodded.

"I feel the exact same way about this. I feel like I've lost you, just like her."

Teddy could feel the wind knocked out of him. His dad held his gaze, unrelenting now.

"I'm…no different." He managed out, trying to gather his thoughts, scattered like the debris of an explosion.

"Every time I look at you, I think of how my life has turned out so far from what I ever wanted. I don't have a wife, I don't have a good relationship with you, and to top it off, you can't even be _normal_. I have so much power and success, and yet I have no one to share it with."

"You never even tried to have a relationship with me when I was a kid, Dad. You just went off and had your fun and left me alone, to wonder why my dad never wanted anything to do with me. You really think me being gay changes anything?"

"Of course it does! I know I messed up big time, but now I can't even repair that, because you've gone down this path that I just can't deal with." His dad's fists were clenching at his sides. Teddy felt like punching him.

"That's your own fault. You can make of it what you want. Truth is, Ian's the best thing in my life, and I feel closer with his family than I've ever felt with you."

His dad lost his footing for a moment, but he was back on.

"I'm sorry Teddy, but I can't deal with this. I know you want to be all modern and different, but I won't accept it. You're my son, and that's why I haven't kicked you out. But the less our lifestyles cross, the better."

It was sort of like abandoning his body, realizing that this was the end of it. The end of the struggle to earn his father's approval. This was the line drawn in the sand, and if his dad didn't want to give, then that was that. So he nodded.

"That's fine. I shouldn't have expected us to have the sort of relationship I always wanted anyway. So I guess this just gives me closure that it's never going to happen."

His dad fell silent, but Teddy couldn't look at him any longer. He left the room, just in time to grit through a tear.

XxX

Ian is helpful, but it's Silver he runs to for true solace. He doesn't know why; maybe it's because he can't imagine that Ian has any idea what he's going through, with his perfect family. Silver's home was just as broken as his was. The circumstances were different, but she would understand.

And she did. His knuckles throbbed; he banged so hard on her door just three times. She opened it, and her expression immediately shifted.

"My dad." He said, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind them. He sat down on her bed and stared at the ground. A few words with Ian had been all the time he'd spent in his house before driving the other boy home and then coming to Silver's house.

She knelt in front of him, like she'd done so many times, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He let her, not moving but not pushing her away.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered against his shoulder, and he let his muscles loosen, aching from the tension he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I'm okay. Really. At least…I'm better than I thought I would be. I'm glad it's over." He explained.

She stroked the nape of his neck and he sighed, resting her head on the top of his hair. He could feel himself unraveling here with her, but he found he couldn't even cry. Maybe he was already spent from months of deliberation and anxiety.

"I'm glad we're friends, Silver." He said, and she leaned back, taking his hands in hers and smiling. He couldn't help but return it, feeble as it appeared.

"You know I'm here for you for anything. If you need to spend the night or just don't want to be in your house, this place is always open to you. I know you have Ian, but if you just need to be with a friend…"

"Thanks, Silver." He replied, and she nodded, standing and going into her kitchen.

Teddy stayed there, toying with the comforter on her bed. He tried to not let his mind wander too far from his grasp. Silver returned with two glasses, filled to the brim with some green liquid.

"What _is_ this?" Teddy asked, eyeing it as she handed one to him.

"It's this fruit, herb and vegetable smoothie that I got from a girl in my P.E. class. It's actually really good, and it's supposed to sort of set you on relax. I was making some when you got here."

Teddy sniffed it and she chuckled, taking a drink of hers and sitting down in a swivel chair opposite him. He took a sip, and found it better than anticipated. It tasted like pineapple and oranges at the same time, with an underlying bite. It wasn't bad, though.

"You know, I got to thinking, and we're going to the same college next year." Silver said, pulling her knees up to her chest in the chair.

"Oh, we are, aren't we?"

He hadn't even realized it. He had gotten so lost in figuring out his relationship with Ian, helping Sophia deal with her problems, and now his dad, he hadn't even thought beyond the fact that he had a scholarship to college. He recalled Silver discussing how great the film program was there, about all the professors that she had researched, and he felt a twinge of guilt for not being a better friend.

"I was wondering…would you want to live together next year? We could get a two bedroom apartment not far from campus, and I think it could be really fun."

"Yeah! Silver, that sounds amazing. I hadn't even thought about it, honestly, but yeah, I'd love to."

Any doubt was wiped clean from her face and replaced with a big smile.

"Really? Good! I mean, I didn't know if maybe you had your heart set on living on campus, or maybe living with a girl would be weird or something…"

Teddy shook his head. "No way. I'd love to live with you. As long as you can put up with my extreme OCD about what I eat. I'm expecting to have to really buckle down next year."

She laughed. "Yeah, just wait until you see how crazy I am with film stuff. It's going to be ridiculous."

He smiled. "I guess this is gonna be a battle of who's more of a sociopath?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. But I'm game if you are."

"Yeah, I'm game. I'll take on college with you, Silver."


	9. Where the Lines Overlap

Chapter Eight

By: KellyCRocker59

Chapter Eight: Where the Lines Overlap

Well, here's the final chapter. There's still an epilogue to go as well, but that is rather minor. Thank you to anyone who has been reading and I hope that this is a worthy conclusion.

* * *

The last week of school snuck up on Teddy. The final exams, the research papers, the nights spent up late with Ian, the days on the beach with the guys, coffee in the morning with Silver; it all cumulated and then it was just gone. He didn't realize it until he filled in the last bubble of his History exam and turned it in. He stood there for a moment, and the teacher eyed him curiously. He shook his head with a lopsided smile and walked to the door, feeling awkward on his feet.

All the knowledge he had accumulated and kept at the forefront of his mind seemed to flush out at once, and as he stood in the deserted hallway, trying to think of what to do with himself, he realized it was over. High school was basically done. Next week they had graduation practice and other senior activities, but no actual class or homework.

He headed down to his locker and opened it, pulling out the last of his books and stuffing them in his backpack. Most of them were at Ian's house, from late night cram sessions, so just a few notebooks and a textbook sent to his bag left his locker empty. He kind of wished he'd done something to make his locker more unique now, as he studied the chipped paint and shiny veneer.

He sighed and shut it, closing the lock one last time.

"Hey."

He turned and found Ian there, bag slung over his shoulder, wearing a massive grin.

"Hey; what are you doing?"

Ian stepped closer. "My Math exam finished earlier than I had thought it would."

"And?" Teddy asked, leaning against his locker.

"Totally aced it. What about you?" Ian asked, standing in front of him.

Teddy shrugged. "No idea. It was history, so we'll see if I BS'd it well enough or not."

"You're smarter than you think you are, T." Ian said, elbowing him in the stomach.

He smiled in return, grabbing Ian's arm and pulling him into a quick kiss. Ian returned it, but pulled away and took Teddy's hand. "Come on. I have an idea."

He led Teddy down the hallway, the other boy following blindly with his backpack still in hand. Ian took them up the stairs and past several vacant rooms before walking into one and closing the door behind them.

"You wanna do something super kinky?" Ian asked.

Teddy looked around the room. It was for a math class, given away by the logarithms on the board. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this room was used this morning, but that's it until tomorrow morning. No detention, no tutoring sessions or anything until AP Algebra tomorrow at 9 a.m."

"And?" Teddy questioned, turning back to him. Ian closed the distance between them, and toyed with the hem of his boyfriend's t-shirt.

"And I've never done anything remotely crazy throughout all of high school, and I really don't want to graduate without knowing what it feels like to have sex with my boyfriend in a classroom."

Teddy swallowed hard, feeling his endorphins on his fingertips. He grabbed Ian and lifted him off of his feet, setting him on the desk and allowing the other boy to yank his shirt over his head.

XxX

"Guys, can you really believe this is it?" Navid asked.

It was one of the last hurrahs for the group. Naomi had ordered a nice dinner with drinks at her house, and so here they were, all eight of them, gathered together. Adrianna was absent, and instead there was Ivy, who'd done well that year in implementing herself into both the male and female sides of the group.

"I don't feel _ready_ for college." Annie said, toying with her glass.

"Me either. At all." Dixon replied, shaking his head.

"Well I was raped, taken hostage in my own home and took down a criminal with no one but one of my best friends, so I'm expecting to breeze through this college thing." Naomi said, raising her glass.

"What are we toasting to?" Silver asked.

Naomi shrugged. "I just wanted to drink."

"How about to us. To friendship that has stood the ultimate test of high school." Annie offered, raising her own glass.

"Something not so cheesy. How about to getting out of high school on top? The shit we've gone through, we're basically legends!" Liam replied, raising his glass.

"To kicking habits and meeting new people." Ivy said.

"To being on the edge of greatness." Dixon declared.

"To knowing you guys will always be in my life." Navid commended.

"Yeah, to all the above. And to knowing there will be someone to turn to, even if I'm in a dark place." Naomi said, mumbling the last part.

"To evolving into adults. Some of us more slowly than others." Teddy said with a grin, raising his glass and earning a glare from Dixon.

"To a new chapter. To a new story with returning characters." Silver finished, and they all nodded.

"I'll drink to that, bitches!" Naomi yelled, and with a cheer, everyone downed their glasses.

XxX

"You know, this is it, right? I mean, this is just one more obstacle between us and adulthood." Ian said, looking up from a manuscript. He sat sidways on Teddy's lap with legs flung over the arm of the chair, both of the boys fitting comfortably into the large cushioned furniture. They were seated in the Montgomery library, Teddy's dad gone for the Sunday.

Teddy pressed pause on his iPod. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ian repeated, stressing the word. He shook his head at Teddy's blank expression, eyes scanning the page in front of him. "So I'm saying, I really hope neither one of us peaked in high school. Because life is about to become majorly real."

Teddy ran a hand through Ian's hair, and the other boy scrunched his nose as it was mussed up.

"Don't worry about. I promise you I haven't even come close to what I'm gonna be, and I'm sure you haven't either."

"I'm not _worried_, I'm just…thoughtful." Ian replied.

"So, basically you're being you?" Teddy asked.

Ian caught the playful lilt in his tone and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Theodore, I'm being my insightful self."

"What is that you're reading, anyway?" Teddy asked, sitting up a bit. Ian adjusted on top of him, flipping to the front page and turning it for the other boy.

"Just a play the theater department sent me for the summer. I guess Berkeley is super competitive, which I knew going in, but they're expecting all of the freshman to analyze a play, choose the character they least identify with and be ready to perform a portion at random of the play in the first week. We have to have an essay ready the first day of class too."

"Talk about pressure." Teddy said, taking the play and studying the title. It was some independently written play titled _The Incredible Mountain and an Enchanting December_. He flipped through the pages, catching a few words that pointed toward something contemporary.

"Yeah, I'm worried, but hopefully it'll work out. I mean, I didn't bust my ass in high school for nothing." Ian said, taking the play back and turning back to where he was. Teddy caught the way his brow knitted.

"Hey, babe." Teddy murmured, massaging his neck. Ian stiffened and then gave beneath his hands. He turned toward Teddy, the stress dissipating by the moment. "Don't worry about it, okay? You'll be awesome. And you can't let it consume your whole summer, because I've got tons of plans for you."

"Oh, you mean we aren't just going to have sex in every summery location in California for three months?" Ian asked, mocking surprise before shedding it for a wide grin.

Teddy kissed him, and Ian grabbed the back of his head, turning in his lap and straddling the other boy. Teddy grasped his outer thighs, pushing his tongue into Ian's mouth, the other boy groaning and submitting to him. He pulled back panting, Ian's flushed face stirring something deep inside of him.

"Trust me, babe, there will be plenty of that too." He answered with a smirk.

XxX

"Okay guys, I'm sure you're wondering why I gathered just us here." Navid began. The group of four guys sat at the beach bar, drinks in hand.

"Actually, not really. We're getting ready to graduate high school, and we're all going on different paths. The chances of us staying as tight as we are now seems pretty unlikely." Liam interrupted.

"But if we _try_ we'll be fine. We're bros. We can always pick up where we left off." Dixon replied.

"Can I please just do my speech? I practiced it multiple times for you idiots." Navid complained, standing.

"Hey, I didn't say a word, dude." Teddy interjected, raising a hand in peace.

"Alright, fine; Dixon and Liam, you two can go sip you're appletinis while us men have a legitimate discussion about the future." Navid stated.

Dixon snorted. "Yeah, like you two are anything without us. We're a group of four; you can't just split off and be a duo. Didn't comic books teach you anything, bro?"

"Okay, let's just get on with this. I'm sick of listening to a bunch of whining." Liam said, waving a hand.

"Okay." Navid cleared his throat and pulled a paper from his pocket, unfolding it.

"Geez…" Liam said under his breath, and Teddy chuckled.

"Alright. You guys are my dudes." Navid began, moving his hand for emphasis. "And as such, it pains me to see us split up. We've made so many awesome memories and gone on so many great adventures that I'll never forget. I hate that just because we're growing up, we have to grow apart. So I say we don't. I say we stay tight, and anytime any two of us are back in town, we hang. And when all four of us are around for the holidays, we get so messed up drunk that we basically have to stay best bros, because that's just what happens when you get trashed with someone. So yeah; you guys are awesome, all for individual reasons, but I'll leave that to the imagination for fear of emasculating myself. Anyway, my point is that we got lucky with being able to find each other as friends, and I want you guys to know I've got no intention to giving that up."

Navid looked pretty emotional, and Teddy rose his glass to save face.

"I feel you, man. All of that, right back at you."

"I'll drink to that!" Liam proclaimed, and all four of them downed their glasses.

XxX

It took every ounce of strength in him to even look at his dad again, the Friday before graduation. Approaching him now, with Ian waiting for him in the car, he hated that he felt ten years old all over again.

His dad sat in his favorite chair, watching CSI with a beer in hand. Teddy stepped in front of the television, and his dad looked up at him, not bothering to get mad. Instead, he reached for the remote and paused it.

"Graduation is tomorrow night. I just thought you should know." Teddy said.

His dad's face was a mask of neutrality. He went on.

"It starts at seven. It's in the auditorium; you've been there before. I'll probably ride with Ian's parents there. Just let me know if you decide to show up, and maybe we can ride together or something."

No response. Teddy nodded. "I'll see you around, then."

He headed out to his car, feeling like he'd leeched the numbness from his father.

"So?" Ian asked.

Teddy shook head. "No response."

Ian nodded, grabbing his hand. "It's his loss."

"I know." Teddy replied, and intertwined their fingers, filling up with light. "Now let's go get some of your mom's spaghetti."

XxX

He really shouldn't be this nervous. It was just graduation. He wasn't valedictorian; he didn't have to give a speech. All he had to do was walk across the stage and get his diploma. Smile for the camera. That was it. Yet as Ian's mom helped him adjust his hat and fix the ropes over his robe, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"There you go, hun." She said, facing him and smoothing the fabric over his shoulders.

Teddy nodded, looking into the mirror behind her. "Thank you."

"You know, Ian told me about your dad."

Teddy looked down at her, but wasn't ready for the warm smile he should have expected.

"It's sad when a parent is selfish. It's wrong, actually. But there's nothing anyone can really do to change his mind. That's probably the hardest part to accept, but you're meant for great things, Theodore. Remember that."

He smiled. "Thank you, Teresa."

She engulfed him in her arms, and he felt the darkness being swallowed from deep inside him. It was the most euphoric feeling he'd had in a long time. Teresa pulled back and gripped his arms. "And you better believe that we're going to be hollering for you just like Ian. I mean it when I say you're basically part of this family now."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Teddy replied, knowing that there was nothing he could say or do to convey how sincere he was.

They left not long after that, Teddy and Ian in matching robes in the middle seats, with Erica in the very back and Ian's parents in the front.

"So, what are the plans after graduation?" Teresa asked.

Ian shrugged, looking over at Teddy. "I don't really know, actually. I mean, I'm sure there will be some people wanting to do something to commemorate our triumph over high school."

"Yeah, I don't know if Naomi has anything planned." Teddy replied.

"Well, if you boys have nothing better to do, our house is always open. I sort of cracked and bought a big tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and lord knows nothing says victory quite like good food."

"We'll keep that in mind, Mom." Ian said, and Teddy knew their relationship well enough to know there wasn't an ounce of sarcasm to it.

XxX

The school was crawling with kids and parents. Finding a parking spot was difficult enough, but actually navigating the hallways was awful. Ian's parents took Erica to go find seats, while Ian promised he'd meet him when they got ready to line up, after he found some of his theater friends. Teddy managed to find Silver, in her robe colored with honors prestige. She smiled and hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her from the ground and twirled her around in a circle before planting her on the ground again.

"How nervous are you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Pretty nervous." He replied.

She smiled. "Thank God I'm not the only one. Naomi and Annie think I'm weird for being so anxious."

"Are you kidding? This is a big occasion! We only graduate high school once."

"I know, right?" She exclaimed "It's nice being able to talk to you about these things."

"We should probably go find our spots in line, shouldn't we?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, probably. I bet you're wishing you hadn't signed up to walk with me so quick first semester now that you've got Ian."

He shook his head. "There's no one I'd rather share this moment with."

XxX

Years down the road, Teddy wondered if the exact memory of graduation would return to him. As they filed out of the room, it all felt like a blur. The speeches, the walk across the stage, the principal giving them one last farewell: it was all a wrinkle in time, like he'd been in a haze for the entire ceremony.

Looking up into the bleachers, he searched for the Michaels. The one thing he did remember was when he had taken to the stage, he had heard them over the hum of polite clapping. Mrs. Michaels' howl, Mr. Michaels' roar; it made him feel weightless. Now, he couldn't seem to find them as he walked beside Silver out of the doors.

"Hey!"

He caught Ian as he dodged past a girl to him just as the other boy's hand found his, wearing a big grin on his face. "Can you believe it's over, just like that?"

Teddy shook his head. "No. Not at all."

Ian brow furrowed. "You alright?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, just sort of…winded, I guess."

Ian seemed reassured by the explanation, his smile returning. "Yeah. It's really something, knowing that we're completely done with something that was such a big part of our lives."

Teddy nodded, ignoring the lead weight he felt around his neck.

XxX

It turned out that Naomi was in fact having a massive house party for the graduates. Teddy and Ian decided to attend for a little while, but Teddy found himself getting distracted in his own head. Why was he not happier? He was moving on from the bubble that was West Beverly. He was moving out at the end of the summer, and he had three full months of nothing but time to be with his boyfriend. Yet he found himself drinking a beer in boredom, watching Ian talk to some girl near the stairs.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out; Sophia had texted him.

_Hey, you busy? Need to talk tonight, in person._

He texted back that he could, but he'd need a location.

_The pier. I'm at the restaurant across from it, so just call me when you get there._

He replied with an 'okay', and pocketed his phone. He walked over to Ian, who he'd driven to the party.

"Hey, Sophia wants to meet up with me. Do you want to come with me, or stay?"

Ian looked around the room for a moment. "I'll stay. I can catch a ride with Silver or someone. Is there something wrong?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't seem worried, but she seemed like she really wanted to talk to me."

Ian nodded. "Okay. Let me know how it goes."

Teddy nodded, leaning in and giving him peck on the lips. "I'll call you as soon as I get done talking to her."

Ian nodded with a smile, and then Teddy was headed to the pier.

XxX

"Hey."

Teddy, standing by the edge of the pier, turned to see Sophia approaching. She looked better than she had in a while, like she'd actually accumulated a good night's sleep.

"You look good."

"Thanks. This past week, I've really managed to get some rest and understand things a little better."

Teddy nodded. "Good to hear. So what's up?"

"I'm leaving for Tennessee tomorrow morning."

"What? I thought you had all summer?" Teddy questioned.

"I just…I need to get out of this city. That's one of the things I've realized. This place just feels like it's holding me down with memories. I go home and I can just feel the oppression and pain and memories. I sort of feel like a coward, like I'm just running away, but I really don't see any other way to really get over this unless I just escape."

"Don't feel like a coward. After everything you've gone through, that's the last thing you should feel." Teddy said, and she offered a weak smile.

"Thanks. I just wanted to say goodbye in person before I left. You've been such a blessing to me, Teddy. I don't know if I would have gotten through everything if I hadn't had you there."

Teddy nodded. "I'm glad we're getting the chance to say goodbye. You've offered me some insight into things in my own life too."

"Seriously though, it's nothing compared to what you've done for me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Well that's the point; we're friends, Sophia. You don't have to repay me."

She smiled. "Thanks, Teddy."

"Of course."

She frowned, then, stepping closer to him and inadvertently dousing herself in the glow of the streetlights. "You seem off. Are you okay?"

He started to nod, but then he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Come here; let's sit down." She said, walking over to the side of the pier and taking a seat. He joined her.

"So…what's going through your head?" She asked.

"Well, graduation was tonight…"

"Oh, really? Congratulations! I would've shown up if I'd known. Sorry for taking you away from whatever awesome post-graduation party you were at."

"Oh, it's fine; I wasn't really having fun anyway. It's just that, after graduation, I feel so…empty. Or something like that. I don't really know, and it's messing with my head."

She nodded. "Tell me something: were you popular in high school?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. I mean, pretty much everyone knew who I was."

"Have you ever lived on your own?"

"I went to boarding school, but that's pretty much it."

"And are any of your friends going to the same school as you?"

"One, my best friend, but that's all."

He had fixated on the calm seawater, and looked over at her to see Sophia studying him.

"I'd say that you're just sort of having an identity crisis."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you were the popular jock in high school with a lot of friends, and now a pretty great boyfriend. You've been really comfortable for the past few months, and while you still have summer, that safety net of knowing whom you can talk to and where you are and what you have to do is gone. College is basically a free-for-all compared to high school. You don't have anyone to answer to, and no one to tell you what to do. You've got a ton to figure out, and I think that internally, you're sort of freaked out about that."

Teddy looked back down at the water, mulling over her words.

"Maybe so."

"You'll probably have to figure it out yourself, honestly. Maybe it's just the fact that you aren't going to get to see Ian nearly as much as you used to. It could be something really trivial that you just don't understand yet, so it seems like a massive crisis. Trust me, with time, it'll work itself out."

"I think I'm scared to leave my dad."

"What?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm scared to leave him here, alone. I mean, I'm all he has. He wants nothing to do with me, but I don't know how he's going to be with me gone, knowing that he chased off the last person he could be close with."

"What are you talking about, Teddy?" Sophia asked, but he was piecing it together, sorting it all out and feeling the weight gradually dissipate from him.

"I'm out of high school now. I'm basically accountable for him and his well-being. What if he does something really crazy with me gone? What if he thinks he's okay when he's not? I'm worried about him. And there's nothing I can do to change anything about it, but that's what has got me so paranoid. I want to deal with it, but I can't because he won't let me."

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Sophia asked.

Teddy shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to open my heart and hope that he understands what he needs to do before I leave in August. That's all I can do."

She nodded. "There we go. Honestly, I don't even know what's going on between you and your dad, but I hope it works out."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

They stood up from the pier, and he pulled her into a hug. Her arms clamped around his middle, and he smiled into her hair.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you, Teddy Montgomery."

"Yeah I do, because I'm going to miss you just as much." He replied.

They managed to entangle themselves from one another, and he noticed she was crying. She wiped it away quickly with a laugh.

"I swear, ever since I fell apart in front of you, my body has been taking it as justification to cry at the most pathetic things."

"Don't worry about it. At least you aren't an emotional shell."

She nodded. "True. But anyway, you have to promise me that we'll meet up sometime, when we can, like winter vacation or something. I'm not leaving this town forever."

Teddy nodded. "There's no way I'm letting you get away from me that easily, Sophia."


	10. Epilogue

You Get Me Through

By: KellyCRocker59

Epilogue: Free

Sorry I got so behind on this! I didn't mean to end up waiting so long to give things a proper conclusion. Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this; I'm so grateful I got to share this story with you.

* * *

"Is this how we begin our first day of summer, Mr. Montgomery?"

He smiled, leaning back against his headrest.

"How was I supposed to know this would be the one day it decided to rain in California?"

"Maybe it's a sign. Surely rain the day after graduation is a bad omen. Shall we return to my house and perform a cleansing?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Teddy replied, watching the water pelting the windshield. Ian's hand felt comfortable in his, setting in Ian's lap as the other boy's thumb ran over the back of it.

"So, what was going on with you last night? I mean, I understand getting the jitters, but it seemed like something else was bothering you."

"Just stuff with my dad. I didn't realize it until I was talking to Sophia, but I need to know he's going to be okay when I leave for college. I know he thinks he will be, but I'm not so sure. He's not as strong as he puts on. No one is."

Ian nodded. "I can't say I really understand, but I know that it's hard. You're handling it so well, T."

"Thanks." Teddy replied. "I don't really feel hurt anymore. Just…frustration, I guess."

"Well, it's nothing my big strong man can't deal with, I'll tell you that." Ian replied.

Teddy laughed. "Thanks, babe."

He felt the other boy attempting to climb over the seat and on top of him, but it didn't really work out. Ian managed to swing one leg over him and reached down for the lever on the seat, reclining it as far back as it would go.

"This is much more difficult than I had anticipated." Ian huffed out.

"You're doing pretty well, actually." Teddy replied, putting his hands on Ian's legs as the other boy leaned down and kissed him.

"So what plans have you got for me this summer?" He asked, planting his hands on the other boy's chest.

"Tons and tons of plans, babe."

"You're really not going to tell me, are you?" Ian asked, pressing their foreheads together.

"No chance." Teddy replied with a grin.

Ian sighed, twisting his body so he could lay on top of Teddy, awkward as it was.

"We've been through a lot this year, T." Ian said.

"Yeah, we have." Teddy agreed, arms twisting around the other boy.

"You, especially." Ian continued.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He responded.

"What I'm trying to say is…I think we're going to be fine, come fall. I'm not worried. Well, no more than the average person worries about these things. Probably even less, actually."

"I'm not too worried either, really. I mean, unless one of us gives up on it, which I don't see happening, there's no reason we can't make it."

"Yeah, which is not going to happen. I like you quite a lot, Theodore."

"And I feel the same about you, Ian Michaels."

"Are you actually saying we might be the lucky ones this time, T?"

"Maybe. I really think we might be."


End file.
